T h e S c a r l e t t e S c r o l l :
by Stepherz
Summary: *Complete* Isn't it obvious? I mean, our emotions. You can tell when some one's happy, or sad, or angry...And you can tell when some one's in love, right?
1. Just you and me, babe.

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

Charlie's POV

Alright, what next? Everything had been happening so fast. Every time I looked up, it seemed he was there…I couldn't help but smile, of course, every time. We'd been together for several years, and I couldn't imagine life without him. Don't judge me yet, because, I'm not totally dependent on him…well, okay, I am.

I, of course, wasn't complaining about him being around a lot…I wouldn't want it any other way. I thought things were going great! The night before, Adam and I had gone out. We'd acted like normal teenage friends, until the movie. It was great…really great. And, I hope you can tell that I'm not talking about the movie.

_________________________________________________________________________

[-flashback ripple thingy-]

Adam and I walked into the theater. There weren't many people there, considering that it wasn't much of a movie, and it'd been around for a while. I felt kind of uptight being there when the lights were up, but Adam, being Adam, convinced me that once the lights were down, no one would care.

I'm glad I stayed. Once the lights dimmed, he looked at me, with a grin occupying the pallid area of his façade. Soon after, the lights went out altogether, and nothing was lighting the room accept the flickering glow of the movie screen. His face was illuminated for an instant, before the dark hues of the film set us both in obsidian once more. I leaned forward, well, sideways, and we had both obviously been thinking the same thought, because we bumped our heads against each other. I knew, by the hushed 'Ouch!' and 'Ow' that I heard in unison. Adam smiled, and so did I. I wasn't anxious or anything…not! I let him lead, he _was_ the elder. Our kiss was tender, and it perplexed me. How could he play hockey, and be so gentle, and mellow, and, all-in-all, perfect? It was really mind reeling. I wondered if he thought the same thing. I couldn't expect him to, of course…I'm the thinker.

Later, my mom would ask me how the movie was. She thought we were going to see some thriller type thing. If you want the truth, I have no idea what we were going to see…I didn't watch any of it. Adam and I were enthralled with each other, and I was elated beyond comprehension.

"Cakey?"

It sounded funny, but that's what I called him. I knew he hated the nickname 'Cake Eater' but, Cakey was as good a nickname as any. And, he responded to it! That had sent me laughing hysterically the first time he'd actually answered to it.  
"Hmmm?"

"This is great…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringin' me…"

"No trouble…trust me."

I couldn't see his face, but if I could, I bet there was a devious grin there.

"Oh, and Charlie…" He spoke again.

"Yeah?"

"Next time…you're paying."

I laughed good-naturedly, we always took turns paying.

"Sure, Banksie."

The rest of the night was spent…well, you can imagine. Kind of how the first half was spent. I would always remember that fondly…

[-fades back into reality-]

_________________________________________________________________________

It was hard to believe that our last date had been so soon. It felt like ages ago. People always said I was obsessive…Maybe I am. Adam never complained, of course, he _never_ complains anyhow. We'd never really spent more than a few hours in each other's company at once. It got kind of awkward after that. I walked from my class, going to find Banks before lunch started.


	2. Delicate Effects

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

Charlie's POV

The sky seemed bleak to me, _utterly senseless_, I thought to myself, _for me to be here_. I looked around, my eyes straining against the torture of the crystal droplets. Searching, I found myself staggering forward, my clothing becoming damp in the spring shower. My face illuminated, as I saw the familiar figure exit through the front doors of the school. Although my joyous expression was sudden, it was short-lived. Behind him, followed one of our fellow teammates. Julie Gaffney. I wouldn't have minded, accept for the look of intimacy and vacancy in their expressions.

My heart skipped a beat, and it was obvious that there was something going on. I felt the familiar lodging in my throat, and struggled to swallow it down. _How could he?_ I thought this, but I knew I had been fooling myself from the beginning. Adam wasn't the type, and he'd never feel the same way I did. 

Sauntering closer, but hiding, and getting close enough to eavesdrop, I eagerly listened in.

"No, I don't have anything planned tomorrow…" I could hear Adam's voice, and fondly sighed.

"That's great, if you don't mind _me_ asking _you_ out…" Julie's voice came like the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow night," Adam, again.

I inhaled with disbelief, and tried to calm the thoughts that sounded through my head. _No, it must be…to study. Yeah, that's it…study._ I couldn't help but wonder, and as I leaned against the wall of the building, trying to get my breath back, he turned, looking straight at me.

I wanted to shout to him, and tell him we needed to talk, but everything I'd been brought up by, told me to let it be. I knew we'd get a chance to talk, but I hated what he was doing. He couldn't really feel for Julie…could he?

Adam, being the person I knew he was, must have thought that something was wrong, and, God bless him, excused himself from Julie, and came over to talk.

"Is something wrong, Charlie?"

"Banks, we need to talk.."

He nodded in agreement, and I felt a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. Together, we walked down the hallway, and out the back door. Heading towards the dorms, since it was our lunch-break, we chose mine. Safely inside, I turned to him.

"Adam –"

"Charlie, I know what you're going to say…Save it."

I was startled by his tone of voice, and, gazing into his eyes, I could see that there was emotion there. I couldn't read it, however, but I tried. I wanted to know what he was thinking, and why he seemed so angry.

  
Look, we haven't been..close..lately. Charlie, I don't think this can go on. I'm not the naïve little boy I used to be, and I don't think it's right…" He continued, to my dismay, "I really like Julie, and, I know now, that I'm not, well…y'know."

My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to break down, right then, right there, but managed to hold it in. I knew he could read my expression, it was there, bright as day.

'Adam, I had no idea you –"

"Maybe you didn't think. It's not all about you, Charlie."

The sting of his words were well-aimed, and I cringed with the blow. He stepped back, and I shook my head. Oh, how I wanted to reach forward, just to touch him, and see if he was real. It had to be a dream; it just had to be.

"You don't mean that…Please, tell me you don't mean that."

"I mean it! I don't want to keep it up anymore, Charlie. It's not who I am."

"Adam! It doesn't matter if it's a lie, I need you…"

"But I don't need _you_, and I know you'll be fine without me."

I nearly choked. How could he be doing this to me? It just couldn't be real…no way.

"Adam.." I knew it sounded pitiful. There was so much left unsaid, but this imploring, and soft-toned plea was all I had left.

"I'm sorry, Charlie…It has to be this way."


	3. And on the side...

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

Adam's POV

I hated doing this, but I had to convince him that I was normal. I caught up with Julie quickly. My heart racing, as I walked her to her next class. I had to leave her, which I didn't really want to do. She was a sort of, support…to hide behind, even. I had no interest at all in her, that I could safely say. But, I had to think up an excuse to back off from Charlie until I found a girl I _did_ like. The way things were going, I didn't know if that would ever happen. Walking to my class, Science, I sighed nervously. Charlie was in that class.

I took a seat, calmly. I kept my vision away from _him_ the whole class, which was pretty hard. I couldn't let him see how much this was tearing me apart. It really was, for years Charlie and I had…well, been 'together'. I really didn't know why I'd ended it. Maybe I thought it would make me feel better, but it felt so incredibly wrong. I shook my head; my mind needed to be on my studies. I tried to cast a glance at him, but I felt like he was staring at me, and I didn't want him to see me look his way.

At the end of class, he brushed past me, our shoulders bumping, and causing me to step lightly back. I looked after him, at last, allowing my gaze to roam to his slim physique. I was older, stronger, and more mature…so why couldn't I do anything right? I felt helpless, and he looked back at me. I averted my gaze, looking back at my bag, and throwing my books into it. _Damn, I hope I didn't just give myself away…_ If I had, I wouldn't know what to do.

I went quickly to my next class. By the end of it, my pencil was totally mutilated from its initial state. I realized that I had bitten the end until it was a thin twig of what a pencil should be. The lump in my throat grew steadily. We had practice. I ran to my dorm room, and threw my hockey gear into my tout. I slipped that over my shoulder and paced quickly to the arena. Changing silently, I knew Charlie wouldn't let me forget this mistake.

The girls didn't change in the same locker room as us, for obvious reasons, so Julie wasn't there for my to hide behind. I bit my lip, my enamels steadily carving the tinted flesh. Trying my best not to do anything to let Charlie onto me, I sighed with relief once my helmet was on, and it was harder to see my face.

We practiced normally, accept for the scrimmage. Charlie and I were facing off, normal. What wasn't normal, was the way he looked at me. He still had the imploring glance. His eyes were wide, their brown tainting obvious as he seeked my own oculus. Our gazes met, and I thought for sure that I was going to melt. Luckily, I didn't. He, on the other hand, apparently had his mind on something other than hockey. He relaxed when the whistle was blown, instead of charging me. I furrowed my brow with confusion, but continued through the defense. Julie was the goalie, and I passed to her left. Connie received it, and passed it calmly back at forth in front of her.

"Connie, pass it," I called.

"Banks! Look out," She nearly screamed.

From behind me, a looming mass met full force at my side. I knew immediately who it was, don't ask me how, because I couldn't tell you. It was perfectly legal, I knew, but totally uncalled for. I slammed my stick against the ice in anguish. I glared up at him, the perfect, nonchalant expression. I could feel myself trembling, but through my pads no one could tell. Under that gaze, what could I do? What would I want to do? Julie was there too, watching me. The coach stopped the play, and I felt like a total fool. There was Charlie, looming over me with that innocent look, and Julie, kneeling now, who thought I was actually hurt. The coach skated towards us.

"Adam, you hurt," The coach addressed me and I shook my head, "Alright, then. Have a seat and catch your breath."

I willingly went to the pit, sitting exasperatedly on the bench. I removed my helmet, brushing my hair, now damp with sweat, from my forehead. _Damn him!_ I thought. I couldn't comprehend why he'd do something like that. I wasn't hurt from the blow, but I was surprised. My pride had taken a backseat on this one…I thought about him, his hair, his eyes, his body…him. I couldn't tell which I wanted more, to be normal, or to be happy. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do.

Practice ended. Gratefully, I stepped into the shower, the suds running over my tight, sweaty skin. I finished quickly, wary of you-know-who. I wrapped a towel around my waist, feeling like I was walking on glass. I rounded the corner, having waited for everyone to leave so I could be safe from Charlie's prying eyes. And there, in front of me, he stood. His eyes with the same wide, vacant, expression as our face off…and me, in my towel.


	4. Carpe Diem

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

Charlie's POV

I knew he probably wouldn't appreciate me standing there, but I had to do something. I couldn't just let it end. I would never forgive myself if it went down like that. So, there I was. I felt a flush meet my cheeks, and noticed a look of horror on Adam's. His own facials were dusted with a crimson. I felt suddenly guilty, why had I chosen now, of all times, to do this? He wasn't…ready, and I hadn't really thought of what I was going to say. I decided to go with what I normally did, and I knew it would work…Poetry. Adam couldn't resist a good Shakespearean segment. I knew from experience that it was his major turn-on.

When in doubt, use your sensitive side… Being with Banks, that seemed to be the only thing that worked. If I got all manly around him, he got indignant, and said I was being sexist. Oh yeah, me? Sexist? Ha! The thought of that alone was enough to send me into fits of laughter. This hardly seemed the time to laugh though. I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. I sat down on the bench, I knew this was serious...I knew, really I did. I tried to hold it in, but…I felt like I was inflating, and I could tell I was getting to look like a tomato!

He didn't appreciate my carelessly humored response. He must have thought I was laughing at him, or, his appearance rather. His appearance, however, was nothing that I'd ever laugh at…it was more of an intriguing thing. I found myself thinking, _Now, why wasn't I the first one to think of the towel scene?_ as I calmed down, and stopped laughing. I smiled at him, standing up. I cleared my throat, knowing what he thought was coming. He probably thought it'd be a huge lecture, or speech. Not for me, just some literature. Shakespeare to be exact…I would win this boy's heart back, no matter what it took.

"Angels and ministers of grade defend us!  
Be thou a spirit of health of goblin damned.  
Bring with thee airs from heaven or blasts from hell,  
Be thy intents wicked or charitable…"

I didn't have a chance to finish before he was on me. His kisses like a spring shower, welcomed in hopes of more to come. I was wicked, oh so wicked, I knew. I had recited Hamlet. It was both our favorites, and we knew most of it by heart, along with fragments of other plays. Back to Adam, now. After a few minutes of this intensely tormented confession, he backed off, content in holding me in his arms, and vise-versa. What he hadn't noticed, was that his towel had slipped during his frenzy. At first it had just revealed the seductive cleavage, and fallen still lower, to poise him naked before me.

I looked down, then back up at him. I bit my lip to conceal the expression I knew would make him feel awkward. I had never seen that before, never. It might come as a surprise, but Adam and I weren't about sex. Not at all. I was the hot-headed one, and Adam called me a typical male…although I was far from typical. The last line of my recited, "Be thy intents wicked or charitable", it seemed to describe us to a Q. My intents being the wicked, and Adam, well…he was always more sensitive, and 'charitable', while I couldn't care less. Sometimes I though he kept coming back out of pity. I couldn't really tell. Most people thought me humble…Oh how wrong they are.

He quickly picked up his towel, departing from my grasp. The crimson returned, brighter than ever I had seen it.

"Oo-la-la, Banksie."

His blush grew, and he quickly changed into his street clothes, pulling them on before I could get a better look.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," I apologized keenly.

"Hmph. Yeh, right," He retorted good-naturedly, "Why the hell do you always do that? Just when I think I've finally gotten free, you drag me back in with femininity. It fits you oh-so well, Charlie. You chose the wrong profession."

His words were all in fun, and I knew it. I also knew that he was right, however. Both of us considered poetry rather feminine, and weren't ashamed to announce that we adored it. Him, more than I. He meant that I should be a writer, he'd teased me about _that_ for ages. I'd chosen hockey, my second pride, my second joy. My first in both categories being Banks, of course.

It came along, in the start, when Bombay and my mom had started 'seeing' each other. At first I hadn't liked the coach, so I'd spent more time away from home. That's when Adam and I had started getting close, that way, I mean. We'd always been pretty close, accept for when he retreated to the Hawks. There'd been feud there, but it subsided and we were back to being friends, even though we were on opposite teams. After the coach left to play on the North Stars, my mom started seeing this other guy. He wasn't much of a catch, but he was nice to my mom. At least I can say that much for her, since he was abusive towards me. That's another thing Adam and I have in common. We've been beaten to pulp by our father figures. Adam never really told me what the matter with his family was, but I guessed it was a deep, dark secret. So, once my mom re-married, I stayed as far away from home as I could. Banks was incredibly supportive, even though he knew that my mom was worried sick. She kept calling, to see it I was there, and he'd cover for me, over and over and over. I never saw much of his mom, and I guess there must have been a reason for that too.

It had come to be, that summer. Like I said, my mom had re-married this stupid bloke, and Adam and I got close. We got closer than I had ever though a guy and guy could get. We knew each other in and out, through and through. We both came to the same conclusion…We were gay. It was a hard sentence to rapture from the depths of us, but we managed it. We'd both come from hell-hole living, so it kind of made sense. 

Once Adam was done, he sat down next to me. His eyes meeting mine with full-adornment. It caught me off-guard, to see his emotions so openly. He never met my eye when he felt like that, I'd always had to fish for his gaze. Moments like these were awkward, definitely, but we got through 'em. 

"Charlie, I'm sorry."

"Shhh…I know, Cake-eater."

"I don't know why I do stupid things like that."

"I do!" I said this triumphantly. _Finally!_ I thought, _I know something he doesn't!_

"You do?" His tone was of humored surprise. Good, I had enlightened him.

"Male hormones! Duh. Sheish Banks, you shoulda known that!"  
We both laughed, and it seemed impossible, that we were being…watched.


	5. The cat's out of the bag.

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

Author's Note: This will be a short chapter, it's sort of, a filler type thing.

Julie's POV

I snuck into the locker room, leaving my gear outside the door. I was hoping to see a little Banks, but, I saw more than I bargained for. Recapping the events, I shuddered. _Banks, gay?_ It struck me as totally weird, even though I'd only known him for around three years. I sunk to the floor, stunned as they started kissing. 

What really surprised me, was, that I didn't mind. I didn't feel envy, or hatred, or disgust…I was totally cool with it. I guess I'd had my suspicions, but the only thing I was angry about, was the fact that Adam hadn't told me, _and_ we'd made a date! I frowned, tucking my golden hair behind my ears. Absently, I peeked through the grating of the lockers, to get a better look.

They were really going at it, until Banks lost his towel. I bit my lip, and hard, to keep from laughing. Charlie's words were foreign to me. I never liked poetry. I wondered how long it had been going on, and if I should tell them that I know. I couldn't tell the others, because I had no way of knowing how they'd react to it. My guess was, a lot of them wouldn't like it.

Having become lost in my thoughts, I snapped back to reality…  
"Shiesh Banks, you shoulda known that!"

I cleared my throat, stepping from behind the row of lockers. The look of shock on Adam's face was enough to send me running out the door, and tremor at the very mention of his name. _Oops…This was **not** a good time, was it?_ Charlie spun around, his eyebrows raising wildly. I nearly choked, but managed to smile. I really could screw things up!

"Ummm…Hi guys," My voice didn't sound like my own, and Adam's expression grew more horrific. Charlie broke their twin silence first, obviously.  
"Julie.."

"Adam?"

He didn't say anything, and I couldn't blame him. He must have been traumatized. Let's face it, looking from Charlie to me, there was a big difference.

Charlie leaned to him, and whispered in his ear. Their conversation was inaudible to me, but I figured it was a negotiation or something. Adam looked back at me, his confidence seeming at least slightly restored.  
"Hi Julie…" he managed, and I had to give him credit for his nerve.

"Adam, if you're thinking that I'm going to judge you, because of this," I motioned to him, and Charlie, "you shouldn't worry. We're still friends though, right?"

I'd always been fond of Adam, and I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised when this happened. He and Charlie_ were_ cute together, now that I thought of it. I should have known before. They were really close from the start. I wondered if anyone else knew.

"Of course, Jules," Charlie chimed in, with a smile and Adam nodded, seeming slightly at ease. I could tell that he was uptight, now. I felt responsible, and blushed.

"Julie, I'm sorry…I should have told you." Adam croaked. He was still spooked, and I smiled understandingly.  
"No sweat, Cake-Eater. I'm just hurt that you didn't trust me…" I tilted my head to the side, still smiling.

"I know, you're a real friend…oh, and, you won't tell anyone…right?"

He really _was_ nervous about this. I saw him exchange glances with Charlie, and shrugged. "If you don't want me to, I have to respect that. You'd do the same for me."

Adam smiled, and that alone was reward for not spilling it to everyone else. This wouldn't be a hard secret to keep, since it was a shocker for _me_ too. Adam and Charlie left the room, casting me grateful glances. They linked hands, and a chill ran through me.

"Weird…" I muttered, once they were gone.


	6. I love you, Charlie Conway.

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

Adam's POV

I yawned, rolling over under the layer of heat that shrouded me from view. I heard my room mate, Luis, shuffling to get his school things together. He'd chosen early classes, so he could have the afternoon off. I slipped my head under the pillow, ending the racket, and drifting into a half-n-half state.

A knock on the door, I gazed at the clock. Luis was just about to leave. And sure enough…

"Oh, hi Charlie…I'm just leaving, and Banks is sleepin' his life away…Maybe you can wake him up." Luis could be really nice, when he wasn't talking about which girl he thought looked better, or getting defensive if we disagreed.

"Thanks, Luis."

He sauntered to the side of my bed; I hid under the pillow, and listened to the door close. I could feel him sit; the bed favored that side. He lifted the pillow, smiling down at my ruffled appearance. I pretended to sleep, burying my face further into the sweet-smelling sheets. He appeared to snort, from what I could hear. He put the pillow back over my head with a chuckle, and pulled the throw-blanket off the bed. He stood up, as I shivered, crumpling it triumphantly in his hands.

My extremities involuntarily reached for the blanket, although I was still supposed to be 'asleep'. He laughed, as I shifted my visage out from under the pillow, mocking anger in his direction.

"Aww…C'mon Charlie, I was having the _best_ dream, too."

He sneered, rolling his eyes playfully. He moved towards the door, locking it. I fell back against the pillow, my eyes feeling as if they had heavy weights on the end of them. He sat next to me, his voice sultry, to match the touch of his forefingers against my shoulder.

"Charlieeee…" I moaned, though I was really enjoying the massage.

"Adaaaaaam…" He mimicked, grinning.

I opened my eyes, feigning exasperation. He laughed, his smile reigning from ear-to-ear. I couldn't help but smile too, in between yawns. Clad in only pants, I shifted, pulling him to lie beside me. He put his head on my chest, and I could feel his cheek against my bare skin. His linguist was smooth, and casual when he spoke.  
"Cakey, y'know…I don't think I could live without you."

Suddenly, caught aloof, I had no counter. I didn't know how to reply, and I hoped he wouldn't sense this. I said something off the top of my head.  
"I love you, Charlie." I meant it when I said it, but my hands got clammy, and my heart skipped a beat. He'd said it many times before, and he'd meant it. It was like he seemed to expect me to reply _"I love you too."_ But each time, my words faltered, and I just couldn't say it. I meant it, now.

He smiled.

Sure, it was smile-worthy, but was it -…

He leaned over me, his lips enveloping mine in a passionate kiss. 

…But was it kiss-worthy? Apparently so!

My eyes closed, caught in the moment. I grunted in pleasure, and next thing I knew, Charlie was over me. He straddled my half-clothed body with his elbows, and knees. His 'kisser' tainted my cheek, sailing gingerly down my cheekbone. As if he'd gotten bored with my visage, he shifted swiftly to my throat, sucking and nipping down my gullet. I arched my back into his caresses, his digits slithering under me, to the gap between my shoulder blades. He was exaggerating his movements, leaning back on his haunches, as his labrum dusted over my full-frontal. I quivered, he was becoming too erotic for this time of day, in this place. My digits, at the nape of his neck, pulled his dial back towards my face. Beads of sweat were collecting across his forehead, as well as my own. I brushed them away carelessly with the back of my appendage. His talons moved, to cup my cheek, sensing my reasoning for halting him.

"Say it again..." He nearly ordered, his breath erratic, and his vocals hoarse. I smiled, gaining confidence.

"I love you."

He shrouded me again, his tongue dancing circles around mine. Wow! Three words, eight letters, one phrase…so much happiness. I'm glad I said it, but he had to back off, now.

"Charlie. Charlie, stop." I managed, gasping for air between the fervent busses. He looked at me, as if I had said the unthinkable. For some one as hotheaded as Charlie, I'm sure I had. "Charlie," I continued, my breathing steadying, "Not here. It's not…romantic enough."

He still didn't seem satisfied, so I went on. "I want it to be special."

He knew very well what I was talking about, and now seemed contented with this answer.

The bigots think relationships like this are all about intercourse, and pleasure…well, they're wrong. It's not like that at all! Especially since neither of us can intercourse. Pleasure, well, yeah…but not _that_ way. Gay relationships are totally normal, and maybe it's just me, but they seem to function better than the traditional 'boy-girl' relationships. Like I said, maybe it's just me.

He rolled off me, the front of his shirt soaked with a light coating of perspiration. My chest was gleaming, likewise. I tilted my head back, relieved. He ran a hand through his hair, and then fondly through mine, looking at the clock. "Okay, Banskie. If you say so." I could tell he was sort of dissapointed, it was obvious we'd have had time, but that's not how I pictured it. That's not how I wanted it.

He observed his state, a mock-blameful expression thrown my way. "Now, look what you made me do!"

I grinned, getting out of bed for the first time that morning. I decided tentatively, to bring up the subject. "Do you think Julie will keep it quiet?"

"Who cares? They're going to find out sooner or later."

There was something in the way he said it that made me uneasy.

"What do you mean, Charlie?"

"I mean that they're not blind, and that we'll have to tell them some day."

I nodded, somber, now.

"I guess you're right. But, do you think she'll tell?"

"No, Julie's always kept her word to me."

I sighed, looking out the window of my dorm. Charlie smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Say it again, Banskie."

I smiled, too. "I love you, Charlie Conway."


	7. Patience is a virtue.

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

AN: I would like to thank Victory Thru Tears. She's the greatest…all-in-all. =] taaaaank-ooooo

Charlie's POV

I yawned. The day had drawn on forever. I counted the classes off 'til lunch, just like I used to. I slipped casually into the seat next to Adam, my hand brushing his discretely. I wanted to tell them, I wanted them to know. I hated keeping it a secret. I wanted to jump on the table, and scream it out loud. I wanted the world to know.

He looked at me, smiled and went on eating his food. I'd nearly lost control that morning. It just felt right. I'm glad he stopped me, though. He was right, as always. I ate my food, not being able to wait until school was over. We had practice, right after school. 

Lunch ended, and we hurried back to class.

The classes drilled onward, I was so bored. Every other second, it seemed I was looking at the clock. Never in my life has a day of school been so monotonous. I yawned, my oculars growing heavy. I felt myself falling into the wonderful, lulling journey of sleep, when there was a rapping on my desk.  
"Mister Conway."

Half-asleep, I looked up at her, my eyes barely opening. "That's Spazway to you."

The class erupted with murmurs and stifled giggles. The teacher, a burly 'trans'-looking woman, with an athletic build, a deep voice, broad shoulders, and a violent glare, stood up straight, frowning deeply. "Charlie, are you aware that you were _asleep_ in my class?"

I yawned, looking at the clock. "I am aware that you woke me up, in your class."

With that, the mumbles grew louder, and all eyes were on me. "Do you realize what you're getting yourself into, Charlie?"

"Nope. Realization's a tricky thing…"

She glared, the class watched, and I smiled. She moved on, continuing the lecture and I blew out a grateful breath of air, silently, of course. "Just because you've got games to win, Charlie. Don't try your luck again."

I smiled, and blew her a kiss. "Uh! I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

The class exploded with laughter, and the teacher marched up to me, the floor vibration brutally. I grinned, looking up at her. "Quack?"

She gritted her teeth, her expression that of extreme self-control. I couldn't tell if she wanted to slap me, or to laugh with the rest of the class. I tilted my head, making an attempt to look innocent. "Detention. After practice. We can't have you loosing your edge on the ice…but I will not tolerate it here in class."

I feigned surprise, looking at her with mock-hurt. "Ouch…This is one wounded duck"

She glared, moving back to the front of the class. It finally ended, and we filed out.

_________________________________________________________________________

I met up with Adam at practice, who gave me a grin. I cocked an eyebrow, smiling.

"So, I hear you've taken to flirting with our teachers?"

I grinned, blowing him a kiss like I had the teacher, after making sure no one was looking. "You know you're the only one for me, though."

His expression fell, to a look of shock. He was looking right through me, and I turned around. There I stood, face-to-face with Dwayne. He tilted his own head, and I stepped back, barely missing Adam's foot.

"Well-well, fellers."

Adam and I exchanged glances, and I decided to play it casual. "Hey Dwayne."

"Yeah, hi," Adam contributed before gearing up.

"I dun wanna confront you boys, but what _was_ that, just now?"

I smiled, blowing him a kiss. "I was telling him a story, about how I pissed off Mrs. Mortigan." I covered.

He made a face, and then smiled. "Ah heard 'bout that too. Funny, Charlie…"

"Bye cowboy."

He left to go change, and I heard Adam sigh with relief. I sighed too, though not with relief. I felt sort of dejected, that Adam didn't want to tell everyone, like me. I couldn't expect him to, though. That wouldn't be fair.

By the time everyone was ready, word seemed to have spread around about me blowing kisses to everyone. I swallowed, nervously. Fulton skated by me during warm-up, making horrendous kissing noises with his mouth. I didn't protest, I'd asked for it, in fact, by being so open with Adam.

I heard incomprehensible whispers from my fellow teammates.

Practice ended.

In the locker room, I was confronted. Adam changed quickly, surveying the scene.

"Conway." A greeting from Averman.

"Hey, Captain Duck, you wanna indulge us with your blowing kisses?" Came Goldberg's comments.

"Yeah, Charlie…We're all curious," Connie confirmed.

I shot Julie a look, and she shrugged. I knew she hadn't told anyone.

"Just a _joke_, guys." I concluded their thoughts.

"That's too bad, Spazway," This was getting interesting.

Dwayne stepped forward. "He blew _me_ a kiss, and Banks."

All eyes shifted to Banks. I widened my eyes. _Uh oh…not good._ I thought.

"I said it was a joke," I repeated.

The team obviously still had their suspicions, but I went on dressing, and soon enough the conversation went on to other topics. I cast Adam a look, and he looked away. This would drive him further into the coward's path. I shook my head. 

The rumors would start, now.


	8. Woe, the unexpected.

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

Ken's POV

I stood back in the locker room, as the team gave Charlie the third degree. I was normally quiet, so no one suspected anything when I disassociated myself from the conversation. I changed quickly, watching Charlie and Adam. The rumors would start, about them. Mostly Charlie, anyway.

I knew that Charlie and Adam were…well, different. I'd known for a while, now. Ever since I'd followed them on our very first day in Eden Hall.

_________________________________________________________________________

[-flashback ripple thingy-]

"Charlie, do you know where we're going?" Banks whined.

"No, Adam. I haven't the slightest clue. I think we're lost."

I cowered in the brush. I figured they could lead me to where we needed to be.

They looked around, considering themselves alone. "Y'know Adam, it's been a while since we've had a real…conversation." The tone of his voice was really strange, seductive, almost.

Adam shot him a glance, uptight, obviously. "We're in public, Charlie."

"So?"

"So! People would see." He lowered his voice, realizing that he was being rather loud. "Our language is…different than most people's."

I raised my eyebrows, only now suspecting something. I wasn't the brightest bulb on the tree, after all.

"Adam…it's been so long."

"Well, you can wait."

"What if I can't?" Charlie was moving towards Adam, now.

"Charlie…" Adam warned.

"Oh, Adam…please?"

I was taken aback. I tried to process the entire scene that unfolded before my very eyes, but my brain was on overload. Eww…was my initial reaction, then I got used to the idea, and wondered why I hadn't noticed sooner.

"Do you really want to make this general knowledge?" Adam frowned.

"As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter." Charlie had Adam against the wall. Adam didn't seem to mind this, but he was obviously tense.

"I guess it has been a long time…" Adam caved.

Charlie leaned forward and shrouded Adam from my view. I gathered that they were kissing or something, since I couldn't see. They parted quickly, and Adam looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. Charlie had his back to me, so I couldn't see him. "I'm glad you're seeing things my way, Cake-Eater."

I was kind of in shock, so it surprised me when they started walking back towards the school. I followed diligently, and they leaded me to the cafeteria, as planned.

[-fades to present-]

_________________________________________________________________________

I was okay with their situation. Really, I was. Maybe I was too okay with it. Oh, here I go, doubting myself again. I'd been attracted to Adam since about a week into the Goodwill Games. If it hadn't been for Charlie, I would have made my move. But when I found out that Charlie and Adam were an item, I backed off.

The locker room emptied more swiftly than usual, and I was one of the last to leave. My admiring glances towards Adam had gone unnoticed for so long, that I lost myself sometimes. Adam seemed content with Charlie, from what I could see. I was really jealous. Charlie…

Charlie and I had never hit it off, and the fact that he and Adam were 'together' never made things easier. I was jealous, plain and simple. It was hard for me to stay calm around them. I wanted to be near Adam, but I never got up the nerve to risk it around Charlie. He'd catch on if I did.

I walked with Dwayne, and Russ. I didn't participate in their conversation, but I listened.

"Charlie gets weirder 'n' weirder ev'ry day." Dwayne contributed.

"Yeh, ah know, man. That blowin' kisses thing, real strange." Russ spoke.

They both looked at me, concluding that I had nothing to say and continued.

"That ain't the first time he done weird stuff."

I strained to listen to every word.

"Really, Dwayne?"

"Yeah. He looks at Adam weird sometimes. Like…differ'nt."

"Maybe it's 'cause dey best buds?"

"I dun think so, Russle."

"Don't call me that, cowpoke." He snapped. "What you mean, den?"

"I think...oh, never mind."

He'd caught Russ's attention and he wouldn't shake him off that easy. "You mean, you think Ducky'n'Banskie are _more_ than friends?"

"That'd be what I was getting' at, tadpole."

"Will you stop with those stupid nicknames?" Russ snarled. I poked through, standing in the middle of them as they walked. Dwayne had to walk slowly, since Russ and I were kind of short, and had short legs to go along with that. Russ continued, "You mean ta say that Charlie…and Banks. No way! That's…weird, man!"

"What did I tell you? They been really weird, I said!"

"Not weird enough to be gay, dough…right?"

"I think it's possible, boys."

I studied each of their expressions. Dwayne seemed undaunted by it, and Russ seemed…well, it was hard to tell. Russ was always crass, and his expression reflected it. He looked kind of neutral, if anything. I finally chimed in.

"There's nothing wrong with a little team romance…" The comment alone summoned odd gazes from each of my companions. _Oops…_


	9. I think I love you, Adam.

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

Adam's POV

Once Charlie and I were out of the murder of hockey players, I smiled at him. I felt totally elated, and for one, I wanted everyone to know about us. It didn't matter to me anymore. I knew Charlie wanted to tell. I pulled him away from the rest of the ducks, when I thought we were safe. Lately I'd noticed that we didn't hide our tracks very well.

"Charlie…" I hissed.

"Yeh Banksie?"

"I needa talk to you."

"Okay, shoot."

"I think we should tell the ducks." I started slow, cautious. I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing. I mean, I knew it was right, but I didn't…oh, you know what I mean!

Charlie beamed, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh, Cakey! That's the best news I've ever heard!"

He swept me off my feet. Literally! He carried me like I was a bride and we were walking over the threshold. I laughed lightly, and he carried me to my dorm room. We turned quite a few heads, and his hands roved to unruly places during our journey, but all in all, it was swell.

He smiled, setting me down. I would have invited him into my room, but I was pretty sure Luis was in there. I knocked anyhow, and no one answered. I'd learned to knock, the first time I'd walked in on him and his cheerleader. It wasn't pleasant.

I opened the door; the room was empty. I knew Luis would be back quickly, but I tugged Charlie in after me. "Tomorrow…" I whispered in his ear. My hot breath reflected off his skin, into my face. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

He prodded my ear with his lips; it tickled! I smiled, and he kissed my cheek. I cupped my hands around his face, and pressed my lips to his. A shiver ran through me, and we embraced.

The door swung open, sending the both of us fleeing to the ends of the room. We both acted naturally casual…or tried to. Luis wasn't buying it. "Well, next time you plan a get-together, do it in his room, Adam."

I frowned, wondering just how much he'd seen, if anything. I nodded to Charlie, who took the signal and made for the door. Luis turned around, eyeing him coldly. "Charlie, I don't mind you. Much. But, you're one scary dude."

Charlie left, and Luis turned to me. He looked over all, concerned. "Did he try anything on ya?"

I was surprised, and I'm sure my expression showed it. It was now or never. If I lied, I would never be able to tell them the truth. If I told the truth…who knew what would happen. I swallowed nervously. He stared me down, expecting an answer. "Well, Adam. Did he?"

"Nothing that I didn't want him to." I was shocked by my words. Luis obviously was, too. He looked at me in a strange way. It was a way that almost frightened me. It was different than he'd ever looked at me, even when I'd done something totally weird, or stupid, or…- Did he know? Had he known? The idea swept through me, and it brushed oddly. Luis, the stereotypical male, not having said anything if he'd known, was impossible. Unless…no way! That was just…no way!

"You're…you're…"

"Luis, before you say anything - "

"Adam! You're gay!" He said it like it was a good thing, and I tilted my head. "I mean…you're gay?"

"Yeah…I guess I am."

"You guess?"

"I am."

He raised both his eyebrows; a talent I lacked. He looked surprised, over all. "Wow…I would have, well…never thought. Sorry, I had no idea. I thought he was gonna…rape you or something."

I laughed, flopping onto my bed. I was still tense, no doubt about that. "No, it wasn't like that."

"Well, you looked scared, so…I didn't know."

I nodded mutely, and he looked at me funny. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nah…just surprised is all."

"You, uh…don't mind?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Nope, it's yer life, Banksie. Just…Charlie? Come on!"

I smiled. "You don't know him like I do."

"Well, obviously!" He grinned back at me. I was surprised that he wasn't judging me so…cruelly. That's what I had expected from him. "How long, Banks?"

"Almost four years."

He inhaled, shocked. "Wow…that's a long time."

I nodded, mutely again.

He smiled.

I smiled.

He looked away.

I looked away.

I looked back.

I looked back.

"Adam…" He began.

"Luis." I finished.

He leaned forward on the edge of his bunk, and I shrank back. "Adam. I need to confess something."

I bit my lip. _Uh oh_ I thought. _What now?_

"Adam…I think I might…well, be…you know...uhm…gay."

I raised my eyebrow, my sole talent I suppose. "Luis, do you really think -"

"Yes. I do. I don't feel right when I'm with Sherry." He spoke of his cheerleader. "It's like I want something more…"

I was more tense, if that was possible. He continued, "Adam…what does it feel like? How will I know?"

I was taken swiftly aback. "Uh…I guess you just, feel _that_ way about another…uh, guy."

"Adam…I think I love you."


	10. Counting down the days to doom.

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

AN: This is a realllllllly short chapter. Forgive me =)

Charlie's POV

I stood outside the door, listening intently. I couldn't believe it. Luis…gay? This was getting to be really weird. I didn't mind so much, that he liked Adam. I trusted Adam. He wouldn't do anything behind my back. I focused my attention back on their conversation.

"Wha-What?" Adam stammered.

"You heard me, Adam." Luis sighed. I heard rustling and strained to hear.

"Luis!"

"Please, Adam…you have to listen to me."

My eyes widened involuntarily as I listened. _Damn, what's going on in there?_

"You're making me uncomfortable." Adam replied.

"Just listen."

"Fine."

There was mumbling, and I couldn't make out what Luis was saying. I heard bits and pieces.

"I…since…Goodwill Games…don't…weird…sorry…Charlie…you…sorry…I…know…so weird."

I tried to figure it out, and I think I summed it up pretty well.

"I'm sorry Luis." Adam dragged.

"Yeah, me too." Luis sounded close to tears.

"Well…"

"Adam. Please, don't leave."

"I have to - "

"Please…"

"Luis, I have to go."

"Please!"

"I _have_ to go."

"You're not going, please…stay."

Okay, I'd listened long enough, now I was going to defend my boyfriend! I barged in through the door, my steps almost causing the floor to tremor. Luis was sitting on Adam's bed, holding Adam by his shirtsleeve. Adam was standing up, his hand against Luis's, trying to pry him off.

Luis took one look at me, and slithered like the snake he is, back to his own bunk. Adam watched him for a minute, and the three of us exchanged glances. I advanced towards Luis. "Listen, Mendoza. He's taken."

Luis shuddered, and nodded. I didn't know I was _that_ intimidating! "Okay…Charlie."

Adam smiled, trying to break the tension. I knew he would feel pretty awkward sharing a dorm with Luis, now. "Well, now that's settled." He concluded.

That's my Adam. Make the best of everything.

"Adam, you wanna go somewhere…else?"

"Uh, sure Charlie."

I cast Luis an angered look, and Adam and I left. Okay, we were going to tell them. It had to be soon.

"Adam…"

"Charlie…"

I loved how we both did that! We'd say each other's names at the same moment. It was so cute!

I took command. "You don't…like him, right?"

He looked amused. "Gosh, Charlie…" He pretended to hold out a mirror, and fix his hair. "…Getting fought over sure is fun."

I elbowed him, with a smile. "Really, now."

"Of course I don't like him! Puh-lease!" He was still talking in that effeminate voice, so I frankly swatted at him, and he ducked.

I smiled, cornering him. He smiled back. We were in the hallway, but it didn't matter much to me. I kissed him once. I kissed him twice. The third was coming, when I got a tap on the shoulder. Adam and I both looked to see who it was. 

Goldberg was glaring at me. He didn't look pleased. "Charlie, I got a couple things to say. First off, get a room. Second off, uh…Can you help me with this trig? I don't get it at all!" He thrust his math homework in my face.

I looked at Adam, and smiled. Everyone was taking this really well, so far. 


	11. Damn Shakespeare!

Please note: **This is my first fic, period. I'm going to try and make it a good one, but please bear with me. Also, I have been influenced by other writers, and may use some of the same topics, but the plot ideas are all my own. -§teph**

This story takes place after the first year of _Eden Hall_. They will have turned sixteen.

Adam's POV

After the 'incident' last night, Charlie went to help Goldberg with his homework. I walked around campus for a while, and came back well after curfew. Luis was asleep, luckily. He was the reason I stayed out. When I woke up, he was gone. _Phew!_ I thought. _Maybe he's avoiding me._

I slid off my bed, and there was an envelope that had **ADAM** printed clearly across it lying on my bedstand. I picked it up, and gingerly tore it open. It read…

__

Adam,  
I'm sorry about yesterday. I was out of line. Forgive me, please.  
-Luis

I yawned, and put it back on the stand. The door swung open, and I looked up. Charlie's beaming face appeared, and then the rest of him. He threw me a package, and I caught it numbly. I'm not a morning person.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Just open it." He commanded.

He sat down next to me, on the side of my bed, looking over my shoulder as I unwrapped, well, unwrapped is a little too humble…I **_tore_** the present open. Inside, there was a book. I picked it up, and fingered through the pages. My jaw dropped.

It was an antique's age, but looked in good condition. A book of poems. Various authors. Poems! There was a card underneath it, and I picked it up, Charlie still looking over my shoulder. He smiled, and I looked at him, and opened the card. 

It was a birthday card. I thought hard for a moment. It was my birthday? _It was my birthday!!_ I was sixteen! Wow, I hadn't even remembered. I forgot my own birthday. Maybe it was because my birthday was never celebrated. I put the book next to Luis's letter on the stand, and wrapped my arms around Charlie's neck.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome…Happy sixteenth."

I kiss his cheek, and we fell back into the warmth of my bed. Our faces were barely inches apart. He licked his lips, dampening the tainted labrum. I looked towards the door.

"Locked…" He whispered.

I smiled. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, his hand returning to my cheek. He leaned closer, and I did too. Our lips met, and the world seemed to tumble down around us. Nothing else mattered.

It's funny to picture two guys making out, and it's probably something that a lot of people would rather not picture. So I won't explain the lovely details. Although, trust me, they were _lovely_.

I still wasn't dressed in my school clothes, so when we parted I said 'thank you' at least a dozen times. He said it was no big deal. I guess he didn't realize how big a deal it really was. I never got presents for my birthday…so usually my birthday came and went, and I didn't realize it until a week or two, or three later!

I sighed, and Charlie sat up. I grabbed my clothes, and quickly changed in the bathroom. I brushed my hair, and combed my teeth. Then I realized what I'd done, and went back to re-do it. This time I got it right, combing my hair, and brushing my teeth. Geez! The things love can do to a guy. When I came out of the bathroom, I found Charlie looking through the book of poems. He smiled at me.

"There are some good ones in here."

"How did you manage to get that, anyway?"

"Connections." He winked.

I smiled back at him. He had a tendency to…uhm; well…it's hard to say, but, here goes. Poetry, and stuff like that, well, it turns me on! I don't know how, or why, but it's a weakness. A definite weakness. That's how he'd won be back…It was a weakness, by all means. He'd recite lines from a play, or a poem, or some sweet 'line' he'd heard somewhere. Sometimes he even made stuff up. I could tell what was coming, and I braced myself.

"The sun reflects of yonder face,

Thy skin, complex with wondrous grace.

Thine eyes, their beauty still untold,

But you're a story, I'll unfold."

I blushed. _No, not now…oh, please not now._ I really was having a hard time, I had to sit down. He smiled. He was playing off my weakness. _We'll miss school, if…_

Too late. It was hard for me not to _dive_ at him…somehow I managed it.


	12. Oh These Days

****

Oh These Days

Dedication: This is dedicated to The Mighty Ducks' category finally hitting the big 1-0-0! YAY! 

****

AN: I know, it's another short chapter…shoot me. --sarcasm =] Thank you, Joyful and Dana for telling me about the mistake that was in this chapter. It's all fixed now.

Ken's POV

Charlie and Adam walked into class just before it started. The teacher glared at them, but there was nothing she could do, since they weren't really late. I yawned, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Adam slipped into the seat next to me, and smiled. Wow…

I smiled back, after a moment of recuperation. He and Charlie exchanged secretive glances, and Adam sighed. I assumed he was glad that he'd made it in time for class. I'd been in the class when Charlie got his detention, and I had to admit, he was a funny guy. All the teachers had him on a blacklist type thing, nowadays. 

Adam took out his notebook, and started drawing. I'm no artist, but he's not bad. He drew a sketch of our flying-V. There was a guy I'd never seen in it. He was kind of short, and looked ready to kill some one. Adam took one look at my quizzical expression and smiled. Flipping the page in his notebook, he wrote "_Jesse_". 

He'd been on the Goodwill Games team. I could hardly remember him. It had been nearly two and a half years ago. Adam didn't talk about him much, but when he did...From what I could tell, he and Adam had a past. Friends, probably. I mean, I know they were on the same team for the D5 year, and the Goodwill Games, but I didn't know much else. I nodded, and he went back to drawing. I almost wish I'd been on the team from the start. Sometimes I still feel like an outsider. I think Luis feels the same way. Julie and Dwayne made friends pretty fast, and Portman hung out with Fulton. Luis was usually chasing girls, with little luck. And I, well…I pretty much kept to myself.

Russ had joined the team the year we had to, and he was 'one of them' now. That was months after we came too. Well, no sense to dwell on the past. Although, I was still a little sore about it. It's not always fair…the hand life deals you. Let's just say… mine sucked. They still do.

Class ended, Adam and Charlie were told to stay put. Adam told me to tell the rest of the team to wait for them, so I gathered them up, eventually. It was our lunch-hour, and they were getting antsy. Finally Charlie and Adam appeared through the door. They were grinning before they saw us all. Adam's expression was the first to fall, although he managed a smile afterward.

"What did you want, guys?" Russ asked, as if on cue.

Adam stepped forward, before Charlie had a chance. He looked at us all coyly, and I knew what was happening immediately. "Charlie and I have something to tell you."

They all listened, expectantly. "We're listening." Connie chimed. As if they needed to know.

"Well, we're…uhm, we're…"

Luis stepped forward, glaring pointedly at Charlie. "They're gay."

A few people gasped, and looked shocked, but a lot of them didn't do anything.

Dwayne shrugged, as did Goldberg. Russ didn't seem the least bit surprised. Julie looked undaunted as well. I had to wonder just how many people knew, I mean…They must have expected a bigger reaction than this.

Connie smirked, stepping over to Charlie. "How cute." Her tone was pleasant, to my surprise. Guy smiled, too. Averman, on the other hand, looked like he was about to puke. Fulton looked split, while Portman looked ready to pound them, right there.

Charlie and Adam both looked tense, no one seemed to notice me. They never did. No one bothered ask how Luis knew…I don't _want_ to know. But, maybe he found out as simply as I did. Or even come to his own conclusion, like Russ and Dwayne. Either way, he said it with such confidence that it **had** to be true.

Adam looked at Luis with contempt. I'd never seen Adam look that way at anyone since he and Charlie got in a fight over a legal check last year during the pre-Varsity/JV Showdown. No one really knew what happened then…Adam and Charlie didn't fight. They just, never fought. It was like something everyone expected from them…not to fight. They never argued, or bickered, like the rest of the team. They seemed totally neutral at all times. It was freaky, really.

"Charlie, you're really gay?" Averman squeeked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Come on, man. We don't want a gay captain." He snorted.

Adam stepped towards him, obviously the stronger. My Adam…I wish. "Back off. Charlie's been gay for a long time, and it hasn't made a difference on him being a good captain."

Averman was hushed by this…it was true, of course. Connie smiled at Adam, and glared at Les. "Come on, it's normal, Averman." She crowed.

Fulton and Portman exchanged glances. Fulton frowned, and shook his head. He half-grinned at the commotion around Adam and Charlie…I think he knew. Portman relaxed, and I think he was actually kind of…okay with it. Weird!

Charlie looked around, and we all had to go to our next class. He grabbed Adam by the sleeve, and they disappeared from the mob, to the next class.


	13. Like Pulling Teeth

****

Like Pulling Teeth

Dedication : I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Ashleigh. She helped me create this OC. Also, to Joyful for giving me the idea of bringing in an OC. He is mine, and mine alone…hopefully his appearance will spark some angst.

****

Koon's POV

I was walking down the hall, and I saw the hockey team congregating in the hall. It was kind of strange for them all to be in one place at this time of day. There was no way through them, so I had to wait until they were done. I couldn't help but hear a bit of the dilemma. So, Adam and Charlie were gay…no biggie, right?

The conversation had set me thinking…Only a year or two ago I had been homophobic. The thought was hard to grasp. Maybe it was denial. I wasn't about to deny myself now. I was bisexual. My masculine side had chosen to prevail up until this point. I dreaded the feminine, and its arrival.

I saw Ken. Ken Wu. I knew him from Advanced Chemistry. He sat in the front pew. I was a considerable bit taller than he was, and my hair was contrasting to his. Mine was brown, dusted with blonde tips. Spiked, naturally. I'd gotten my braces off almost three years ago, and my smile was flawless, or…almost. Ken's was flawless as well. I love smiles; they're so…expressive.

I poked my way through the crowd. Ken and I met up on the other side. He smiled, and I smiled back. I slipped the navy suit coat up over my shoulders, and headed towards class. Advanced Chemistry. I suppose Ken and I must have something in common, if we were taking an accelerated chemistry class. I sat near the back of the classroom. I hadn't known anyone when it came time to chose lab partners. I got stuck with a kind of geeky kid. He wore glasses that you would probably think had to be in layers they were so thick. Naturally, with wide black rims.

I should have sat with Ken.

I wasn't obsessed, not at all. A mere admiration. He seemed so dedicated to his sport. I didn't involve myself in athletics, unless you call bodybuilding a sport. I guess it kind of was, but it was occasional, so…it didn't count. I had on a custom dress-shirt, made of expensive textile. Matching navy dress-pants as well. I hated uniforms. I still do.

I observed the back of Ken's head. He had jet-black hair…in a certain light, it looked almost as if it had a blue tint to it. That alone fascinated me. I was easily amused. My little brother looked up to me, mostly because he had to. My parents, and the entire of my family, was short. Somewhere, there must have been a tall-gene, because I got it. I stood 6'4''…And I was slightly interested on a short guy…nice.

The teacher entered, and the phone rang. He looked around the room, and frowned. After muttering a few "yes" and "no" responses, he set down the speaker.

"Mr. Capuano…please go to the administration."

I nodded, frowning too. Capuano…of all the names that Italy held, I had to get Capuano. It was a nice name, I suppose, but it was so not me. It didn't match my first name at all…My parents decided to go anti-ethnic with my name. It also seemed kind of, rich…like, for a wealthy family. Oh well, I wasn't about to change it any time soon. I made my way through the classroom, intentionally brushing Ken's shoulder, and unintentionally brushing the girl's shoulder on the other side of the isle. She frowned, and looked at the front of the class indignantly. _Girls…_I thought to myself.

I left the room.

While walking down the hall, I looked into a few classrooms. No harm. I was already known as a smooth, slick, suave, and dirty fox. My name was whispered, as if people didn't want to say it out loud, or their tongues wouldn't allow them to. This bothered me. Big time. I didn't want to be treated 'special'. I wasn't.

I stroked the stubble upon my chin, and cheeks as I peered into the final classroom before the admin.

Inside the room, where a few people I recognized. Julie, Les, Adam, Luis and Charlie were in there. I knew them all from being on the Eden Hall Ducks' Varsity Hockey Team. Ducks, ay? Ducks. 

Charlie was captain. He'd changed a lot from the year before. He kept more to himself now. He used to be outgoing. He had sandy-brown hair that swept over his forehead, in a wild manner. His smile was far from flawless, but he wasn't too-too bad looking. It was more the air of confidence that you got from him, or being around him. He seemed kind of, well, cocksure. He spends a lot of time with Adam. Adam was the star hockey player. The best on the team, he was. I didn't know much about hockey, but I knew enough to see that this kid was good. I was surprised to see that he was still here after last year. Now, there was a kid with a lot going on for him. He had a dark shade of golden-blonde hair that he parted in the middle. He'd cut it shorter than it was in his first year, and it made a huge difference. It defined his forehead, and brought his eyes out more. He was strong for his age, with a definite athlete's build.

I'm thinking of becoming an image consultant. People get the idea that I'm vain because I notice what people look like. It's kind of a skill that I don't have control of. When I look at a person, I see all these things, without thinking.

Julie was the goalie of their team. The starting goalie, anyhow. She was an attractive Maine-girl. She didn't have the accent though. I found it hard to believe she was really from Maine. I didn't have an Italian accent either, although I was born in Sicily. I'd worked hard to rid myself of that distinguishing accent, and it worked. She had hair a bit lighter than Adam's, and she was perfect in most aspects of the word. She was athletic, and although she played hockey, she was no tomboy.

Les was one of those people you laugh at, and didn't notice much else about them. He had reddish curly hair, and wore glasses. He was a smart-ass. He didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. He once called me "All brawn and no brain." He'd received his punishment, and that was the last time he ever thought of making fun of me. I didn't like him. I wasn't the type to forgive and forget.

Luis was obviously Latin. He was not dreamy, though a lot of the female population seemed to think he was. I found him annoying. He was an actor, definitely. He could pretend to be innocent one second, and the next, when you turned around, he'd be jeering and making fun behind your back. He was hotheaded, and a major annoyance. He roomed with Adam, but didn't seem to like him too well. He seemed resentful towards the rest of the Ducks.

I walked into the office, after computing the information into my mind. I smiled, putting my hand on the desk and eyeing the secretary behind it. "You called?"

"Kyle Capuano?"

"Koon."

"Forgive me, Koon Capuano?"

"Yeh, that's me."

"Your mother's on the phone."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, here." She handed me the phone, and I pressed it reluctantly to my ear.

"Hi mom."

"Hello dear," She cooed.

I groaned softly, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, your father and I are heading back to Sicily. We wanted to let you know, so that you don't get into trouble, and come home early." She had a strange fear that I would get suspended, or expelled. I hadn't done either for the 1 3/4 years that I'd been there. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, and we'll be back the week before you get out of school. Your father's associates are closing a deal, which will take a while, then we're on vacation. We'll be home in time to see you."

I sighed softly. They were _always_ away. The fact that they'd see my come home meant nothing. My father was an important businessman. He didn't talk about his work, not that he ever saw me so he could, but I didn't know anything about what he did. He was too 'secretive'. My mother didn't even know.

At least I had parents, right?

"I love you, Kyle…We'll see you when you get out of school." She sighed.

"Yeah, right." I snapped bitterly.

"Kyle, please don't be like that."

"So, after you get back, when are you leaving next. How long will you stay home this time?" I realized that I was raising my voice. "How long will you stay put until he runs off again?"

"Kyle Geatano Capuano!" She only used my middle name, which I loathed, when she was offended and wanted to make a point. Her voice trembled on the other end. "I will not have you insulting this family's business ordeals over the phone. Your father and I try very hard to provide for you." It was the classic 'appreciate me' speech. "We'll stay home as long as we can, but I can't make any promises. They're already talking about calling a meeting in Rome in late June. We'll do what we can."

I felt a rush of anger sweep me. It took all my strength to keep from breaking something. They'd broken yet another promise. We were supposed to spend the summer together…we hadn't done that since I was six.

"Great, mom. Why bother come home then?" _Oops! Did I just say that?_ I really wanted them to come home…that wouldn't help.

"I thought you wanted to see us."

"I do!"

"Then -"

"I want to see you, yeah. I want you to want to see me. I don't want you to treat me like another associate that you're just flying over to visit for a week. I want us to be a family."

"Would you rather we move back to Italy?" She snapped, knowing what my reaction would be. That was one thing I was consistent with…not wanting to go back to Italy.

"No! I just wish - oh, never mind. It doesn't matter what _I_ want. I'd give up everything that you've 'provided me with' just to have real parents." These words I spat like venom. It was emotional, but I'd been through this so many times before, that I didn't even bother with the crying part.

"Kyle…" I slammed the phone down. I didn't want to hear another speech of hers. I'd heard them all before. She was the only person that I tolerated using my first name. Or my middle, come to think of it. I wouldn't even allow my father to call me Kyle. He'd call me 'Son' or 'Mr. Capuano'…when he was angry.

I smiled briefly at the secretary, acting as if nothing had happened. "Thank you." I muttered.

"Have a good afternoon."

"Yeh…"

As I rounded the corner, I bumped into Charlie. He had his hockey gear, and I'd spilled it all over the floor. He bent down to pick it up, and I gasped. I really loved to tease this kid…

I picked up his hockey stick, smiled, and twirled it in the air, like a ninja would. He frowned at me, and put his hand out for it back. "Give me the stick, Koon."

I smiled innocently, still twirling the stick. I noticed a puck on the ground next to him. Keeping that in mind, I pointed to my ear, shrugging. "Me no speak-a no English."

He glared at me.

I took the puck from next to him with the board side of the stick. I flipped it into the air, over his head, and back to the ground. He sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, Capuano, you win."

I smiled, handing him the stick, after flipping the puck into my hand. I pressed it into his hand with a smirk.

He'd begged me to try out for the hockey team the year before. He thought I had potential in the field. He still wanted me to. "Thanks." He sighed, picking up his bag.

"Any time Conway." I smiled as I walked down the hall. He turned around, and threw the puck at the back of my head. It his my shoulder, and I turned around. I cocked my head, picking up the puck, before sprinting at him. He did a crow's hop, before turning on his heel and running in the other direction. This kid was great!

He dropped his hockey stuff, and ran down the hall. I caught him half way down the corridor, and pinned him with a smile.

"I win again."

He laughed and squirmed. I let him up. We walked together to get his stuff. I thought what an odd friendship this was. I was friends with most of the team, really. Charlie, well, he was really my best friend. I knew I wasn't his best friend, but that didn't bother me much.

I helped him pick up his stuff, and handed him the puck. He nodded towards the arena, I understood. He really never did give up on the 'me playing hockey' idea, and he always tried to bait me. We walked to the arena together, and just outside the door he turned to me, smiling.

"Doesn't the fact that I'm gay bother you?"

I shook my head. He didn't know I was bi. "Not at all…Why should it?"

He shrugged, and opened the door. "You really should think about hockey."

"Nah, it's not my sport, ducky."

He shrugged again, smiled, and disappeared through the door. I walked back to my dorm, bored now.

__

Maybe I should play hockey…

____________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AN I know this is a long chapter, but I had to introduce a lot about him. I know he seems a bit cocky in this, but he's really not. I know the name is weird too, but you'll find everything out in time…if he stays. Please tell me what you think of him…If he's really bad, I'll try again with a new OC. FEEDBACK PLEASE! lol thanks.


	14. A Chance of Fate

****

A Chance of Fate

AN - I would just like to say…I'm very tentative with this OC, and it is possible that he could be replaced, but most of the reviewers so far have said they liked him, so here goes.

****

Charlie's POV

I really thought he'd be a good hockey player, I mean…he had perfect build for it. My goal by the end of the year was to get him to play hockey. Even if I had to teach him how.

I went through practice as if it were a daydream. I glided over the ice with our laps, and sprinted faster than I'd ever remembered sprinting during the scrimmage. In the end, our team, which consisted of Banks, Connie, Julie, Russ, Dwayne and Portman, won 7-5 over the other. We got the locker rooms first, and the other team had to skate laps. 

I changed quickly, wanting to go and talk to Koon. We'd been friends for a while, but he'd just come back to school from a trip with his parents. I don't remember why he had to go, but he did, and couldn't get out of it, so…he was back, though.

Adam wasn't great friends with him, but that was okay, because I split up my time equally between Adam, Koon, hockey and school…or as evenly as possible.

I felt bad for Koon, too. His parents were never around. His dad was a wealthy Italian businessman, and his mother was a native Hispanic from Puerto Rico. He was trilingual. He spoke English, Italian and Spanish. He rarely used Italian, he said it was an ugly language. I'd only heard him use Spanish a few times, as well.

I rounded a corner, to find Luis and Koon talking. I stopped, ducking into a bush.

"Así, como hacer usted acordarse la patos volunted tomar la hecho esa usted esta…bien, diferente¿" Koon said to him.  
[So, how do you think the ducks will take the fact that you are…well, different?]

"Yo acordarse esa ellos volunted tomar es bien…Gustar con Charlie." He replied.  
[I think they that they will take it well…Like with Charlie.]

"Pero usted -"  
[But you…-]

I cut their conversation short. "Hi."

They both looked at me as if I were totally crazy. Koon smiled after a moment. "Hi Charlie."

Luis shot me a look, and eyed Koon. "But I what, Mr. Capuano?"

"You made it seem one-sided, Mendoza. Adios!" He shoved Luis along the path, turning to look at me. Luis glared at him, but kept walking.

"Was that Spanish?" I inquired.

"Ah huh…it was."

"What does Italian sound like?"

"It's an ugly language, I refuse to speak it."

He sounded serious, by I pressed my luck. "It can't be that bad."

"It is."

"Really?"

"Yes! I said it was."

"Okay, okay."

Adam rushed up next to me, and looked as if he was about to punch Koon. "You didn't wait for me, Spazway."

"Sorry, Cakey…I needed to tell Koon something."

"Oh, well, that makes everything great."

He was almost as jealous as I was. See! I can come to terms with my flaws. I am definitely the jealous type.

Koon spoke up, with a smile. "Si, soltano grande!"  
[Yes, just great!]

I looked at him with a smirk. "Italian!"

He nodded, and Adam gave me a death glare. Uh oh.

"Does Banks know any other languages?" He peered at Adam, trying to loosen the tension of the moment.

"No." He snapped. "Not really."

"Let's start walking." I mumbled, and we did.

"You don't know anything, Banks?" Koon looked curious.

"I said no, didn't I?" He muttered. Koon decided to let it go.

We were nearing the dorms. I looked at Adam. He was so beautiful in the dying sunlight. I looked at Koon. He was tall. His skin was a pale mocha, and his eyes a lustful brown. He was muscular, and handsome. _Handsome? Did I just call him handsome?_ I thought silently.

It was true, though. If I wasn't with Adam, I would have definitely liked to be with him. Don't tell Adam I said that, though.

Koon stopped walking, and hung behind us. I stopped and looked back, and reluctantly, Adam stopped. "Koon?" I broke the silence.

"Keep walking." He frowned. We kept walking though, and he walked right behind Adam and me.

After a few moments of silence, he put his hand on my shoulder, and his other on Adam's. I could feel Adam tense up, and I wondered what was going on.

"I got a joke for ya." He smiled, and we kept walking.

"Go on, then." Adam replied sharply.

"Okay…" He paused dramatically. "What do you get, when you cross a cake-eater and a spaz?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, and Adam frowned deeply. I don't really know how he knew about our nicknames, but he did. Koon's hand disappeared from my shoulder, and I could hear a faint rustling behind me. I wondered what he was doing. Apparently Adam did too. "What, Koon?" I asked.

"You get a food fight!" He shouted, and he shoved half a Twinky into my face, and the other half into Adam's. He took off running, laughing like a hyena. I whipped the frosting from my nose, and looked at Adam. He had frosting all over his face. I laughed, and he glared at me. I moved closer to him, brushing the frosting from his cheek. I kissed his nose, taking the frosting off of that. I grinned and he laughed.

"Yummy!" I giggled. Yeah, I _giggled_. He rubbed his other cheek against mine, putting more frosting on me. I made a face, and was about to engage in all-out war, when Koon yelled from at least a dozen yards away.

"Can't you guys do that later? I _did_ just shove Twinky in your faces!" He laughed, and Adam and I both grinned. We took off after him.


	15. When Did Noah Build The Ark?

****

When Did Noah Build The Ark?

Adam's POV

We chased him to our dorms. We all stopped outside, and panted. Koon panted less than either Charlie or me. He was definitely in good shape. I was still a little uncomfortable about he and Charlie being so close, but I guess they were just friends, like he said. He was a pretty cool guy, I had to admit. 

Once we'd caught our breaths, he smiled at us. "I'll let you two continue what you didn't finish." With a wink he turned to leave. It was weird that he was so 'okay' with us being gay. Maybe he was. Nah, he was definitely a lady's man.

Charlie slugged him, and I laughed. He turned and cocked his head. I'd seen him do that, I don't know how many times. It was like his trademark. Definitely weird.

He advanced towards us, and we both stepped back. He towered over us! This guy was big…I mean, tall and muscular…not fat. Charlie and I exchanged glances, with a laugh and a nod.

We both took our defensive stances, and put our fists in front of our chests. We both bounced, and circled him. He lost his menacing look, and sat down. "You guys are making me dizzy!"

We stopped, and Charlie wiped some frosting on him. "Hungry?"

I found it kind of hard not to frown.

He got up, looming over Charlie. Then he laughed. He turned to me, the frosting covering half his face. So much frosting in one little Twinkie! Who would have thought? He smiled, and wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Good night love birds." He turned, and he really left this time. I looked at Charlie, who looked at me, and laughed. I guess I was still covered in Twinkie.

"Come here, Mr. Banks." He walked over to me, and ushered me into his room. It was Saturday night, and Guy was out with Connie…I knew what Charlie was thinking.

I sat down on his bed, and he went into his bathroom to get a cloth. He cleaned off the frosting, and smiled gently at me. He lay across Guy's bed, and I sat on his. He sighed, and I kicked off my shoes. He looked beat. "Ready for bed, Charlie?" Damn, that came out wrong.

He sat up, smiling deviously at me. "I, uh, didn't mean…-" I began.

He laughed. "I know, I know Banskie."

I blushed, however, and he grinned. It wasn't too-too late, but I would have to be back in my dorm before 9:30. Stupid curfew…much too early if you ask me.

****

Charlie's POV

I peered at him from the corner of my eye. Something was bothering him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I yawned, and flipped on the TV. It droned on softly, and I shut it off after discovering there was nothing on. I looked at Adam, he looked kind of bored.

"So, how was your day, darling?" Okay, the darling bit…strange, I know.

He smiled. "Fine. I'm glad we told them. Averman seemed to be the only one that had a real problem with it. How was your day?"

The thought crossed my mind that we sounded like middle-aged deadbeats, asking each other about our days. "It was good, but I'm glad it's over." I wondered if he caught my insinuation.

He did.

I slipped onto my bed next to him, nudging him over gingerly. He accepted my figure with ease, and we stayed that way for a while. His head on my chest, and our limbs entwined, he fell asleep. I was nodding off, when I remembered curfew. I ran my fingers down his spine gently. In the dim lamplight, he looked perfectly enchanting. He smiled, and looked up at me. "Is it morning already?"

I laughed lightly. He shifted his position, and looked over me at the clock. It was 8:45. He sighed ruefully, slipping over me and putting his shoes back on. "Damn curfew…" He murmured.

I nodded, sighing airily. I got up to let him out. He slipped his arm around my waist, his groin pressing unintentionally against my thigh. I shuddered, and he pressed his lips against mine. My tongue found his mouth, and my arms found the nape of his neck. He pulled me towards him, all gaps closing between us. Right then, the door opened. Guy and Connie walked in.

Neither of us noticed. To me, there was nothing else in the world but him, and I suppose it was vise-versa too. Connie gasped, and started giggling. Guy's eyes widened and he stepped back against the door. It slammed, and I pulled away from Adam. We both looked at Guy and Connie. She was in hysterics.

Guy was blushing, and Adam and I were kind of embarrassed. 

"Uh, sorry guys." Guy managed.

"Yeah, sorry…" Connie managed between giggles.

Adam started to laugh, and my jaw dropped. How could he be laughing?

He smiled, kissed my cheek and opened the door. "G'night Charlie." He left.

****

Ken's POV

I turned the corner on my way to my dorm, and bumped into Koon. He smiled at me. He was covered in frosting. I laughed.

"What so funny, Wu?"

"You have frosting all over your face."

"I do?" He ran into a dorm, sending a few people shrieking in different directions. He looked in a mirror, and came back out. Sure enough, the frosting was gone. The people in the dorm he'd just rampaged through gave us a look and slammed the door. Koon was so comical.

We walked down the hall towards my dorm. I felt kind of, well, out of sorts around him. He was tall, and muscular…and I was short, and not muscular. I admired him, though. He reminded me of a movie star. Perfect in every way.

When we got to my dorm, I played bashful. I knew Russ was inside, wondering where I was. I smiled at Koon, flushing as deep a red as I could. "See ya later."

"Good night Wu-ducky."

I chuckled, and stood on tip-toe, giving him the briefest peck on the cheek that I could possibly imagine doing. He wasn't my main interest, but he was definitely a catch. I scurried quickly back into my dorm, closing the door in his face. 

Why did I just do that?


	16. Before the rain...Before the rain.

****

Before the rain…Before the rain

AN - I know the titles to chapter 15 and 16 may confuse you, but they go together. So when you read it, it goes _"When did Noah build the ark? Before the rain…before the rain."_ I was incredibly intrigued by it, and thought, _Why not?_ So here it is, I used it. It is from "**Spy Games**" if anyone was curious. And, yes. It does, or _will_ have a bit to do with my story… =]

****

Luis's POV

Adam strolled in, perfect timing. It was 8:59. Just in time. He looked at me, and I could see that this was going to be very awkward.

"Your mom called." I delivered the message.

"She did?" He looked very surprised.

"Yeah…she wants you to call her back."

"Okay." He picked up our phone, and dialed a few numbers. He turned and started pacing, and I rolled over on my bed, so that I was facing the 'blah!' wall of white that was our dorm.

I heard him mumble for a few minutes, and I rolled back over to look at him. He wasn't as drab as the wall, I could be sure of that much. He continued to pace, and mutter incoherently into the receiver. I couldn't see his face; the shadows were casting too long, and obscured it. He slammed the phone down, sighing as he slipped onto his bed. 

I looked at him. I wanted to know what was wrong. It was obvious that something was wrong, because he was usual elated when he came home from Charlie's. I knew I hadn't been the greatest friend, or admirer, or what ever you want to call it…but I couldn't stand to see him like that.

I leaned forward, putting my hand on his shoulder. He tensed, yes, but seemed to take comfort in just knowing he wasn't alone. "Want to talk about it?" I broke the awkward silence.

"They're…we're…moving." He stuttered, and seemed close to tears. In all my days with the Ducks, and as I've heard before them, Adam had never cried…or been seen crying, rather. There was something else.

"Where are they moving?"

"They're moving to…_We're_ moving to Buffalo."

"New York?"

"Yeah…" He shuddered under my hand, and I slipped it off, not wanting to seem like a pest.

"You're still going to school here, though…right?"

He looked at me, and the tears threatened to shred his cheeks. I could not bare it, and it brought tears to my own eyes. He pressed his palms to his eyes, as if trying to push the salty liquid back in.

"They want me to finish the semester, then they'll have me transferred. They want me to go to the local high school. She said it had high standards, even though it…it…" He nearly choked when he got here, and I suppressed my own tears once more. "It doesn't have a hockey team. It's a…it's a military school."

I inhaled sharply, imagining him in a military uniform. We all thought Eden Hall's uniforms were horrible, yet I could not imagine the precise rules of a military academy. "Damn them…" I muttered, but he didn't hear…thank God. No matter how mad at his parents he was, I don't think he would have liked me to damn them. Much less what I really wanted to say.

He buried his head into his pillow. I thought for a moment that he would burrow through it, he had pressed himself to it so firmly. I knew there wasn't much I could do.  
"I don't want to tell Charlie…It will hurt him so bad." I remained silent. Charlie didn't deserve him…

I rolled him over, onto his back to face me. He looked at me willingly, and I sat back down. "Listen, Adam. After all these years, I don't feel like I've been the greatest person towards you." He tilted his head.

"Luis, no more 'I love you's, right?" I nodded, and smiled weakly.

"There's something I want to do for you, and it seems like we don't have very long." He looked at me with a curious air gleaming through his eyes. His eyes had stopped watering…that was good. I knew I had his attention. "I'm going to teach you how to samba."

He sat bolt upright, a sudden burst of excitement taking his mind off of the moving problem. He smiled, and I thought for sure that he was going to explode. "You're going to teach me to samba? Like, mambo!" I'd never seen him so thrilled.

I smiled too…I couldn't help it. "Kind of."

I know samba is a Brazilian dance, and how I know it, I'm not sure of. My father knew it, and taught it to me. I could have been a dancer…but chose hockey over it, to my father's displeasure. My instructor told me that I could have been great, if only I'd given up that damned hockey. It offended me to hear her say this…but I took it all in stride.

He jumped up, eager to begin. "Well, let's go then!"

He seemed to have forgotten all about our differences, and the fact that I was attracted to him. I stood up too.

We did the basics without music. I would have to go digging in my closet for it later. This decision had been spontaneous, so I wasn't prepared.

I taught him how to hold his partner, and the beginning steps. He said that it reminded him of a waltz, and I laughed. We had only just begun. After a bit more work on the rudiments, we called it a night.

His demeanor had greatly improved since we'd begun dancing. That was exactly what I had been working for.

Although he seemed cheered, I still heard him sigh before he closed his eyes. I knew that this was not going to get any easier.

The light from my lamp flickered across the room. It powdered his face with a majestic glow.

I watched as he drifted off to sleep. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I would have rebelled against them, if it had been me instead of him. I almost wished it had been my parents calling about a move, simply to spare him such grief. But still, I sensed there was something he wasn't telling me. It wasn't just the moving. There was something else.

We'd been roommates for two years, and I was glad for the fact that I could read him as openly as a book. His face turned innocent as he nestled into the ivory cushion that was his pillow. His expression softened, until it was dull, and unmeaning. His hair was tousled over his brow, and his lips parted in the essence of relaxation. The comforter was pulled up over his shoulders, and he looked oddly angelic in the ever-coming light.

Reluctantly, I slid into my own sheets, and tugged at the cord of my lamp. It obligingly dimmed, and faded, leaving my to my thoughts in an abyss of obsidian. The raven cloaked around me, I allowed my thoughts to set.

__

What now? I thought. _What now?_

____________________________________________________________________________________

****

AN - I know this is seriously different from what Luis has acted like in the story so far…but please bare with me, in knowing that all will comply with my theory of clearance. The purpose will become evident soon.


	17. Take the Fall...

****

Take the Fall

Dedication - Sarah [mirkwood] you're the greatest. You don't know how much that meant coming from you. Thank you thank you thank you!

Also, to all the slash writers of MD…I declare this entire story dedicated to you! =]

****

Koon's POV

I woke up, and did the normal morning stuff. I ran down the stairs of our dorm building and bumped into Charlie, who fell flat on his back. I smiled, and offered him a hand up. He took it, and pulled me down with him. I nearly landed on top of him, but ended up straddling him. I mean, I didn't want to crush the guy.

Adam walked around the corner. I heard him inhale, and looked up. Charlie looked very surprised, and almost as if he knew there was going to be trouble. I picked myself up, and dusted off my uniform. I patted Adam on the back as I left. I know this wasn't the greatest thing to do. The last thing I wanted to do was make enemies with Charlie's boyfriend. "Keep him…" I whispered.

He looked about the break down, as he turned around to face me. He tugged my shoulder, and I was forced to spin around, as my face met his fist. I put my hand over my nose, which was bleeding rivers. I shot Charlie a look, and he got up to talk to Adam.

Adam was still glaring at me, but shoved Charlie away. He averted his attention to Charlie, and I stood stock still for a moment.

"Adam, it's not what you think."

"Then why do you seem so guilty?"

"I love _you_, Adam…"

"I wish I could say the same." Ouch! I could see Charlie visibly tremble as Adam renounced his love. Okay, sentimental me, I wanted to punch Adam into next week. How could he do that to Charlie? We weren't 'doing' anything!

"Adam, you don't mean that." Charlie fought his tears.

"Maybe I do! You'd never think that I had a mind of my own, would you?"

"Of course I-"

"Just shut up Charlie. You won't be saddled with me any more." Uh oh…

"Adam! You're not a chore, if that's what you're thinking!"

"It must be hard for you to make time for me, then. I mean, between hockey, and school, and Koo-"

"Shut up, Adam. Charlie and I are just friends. What happened here…it wasn't like that." I cut him off.

"You looked pretty God damn intimate to me!"

"You must be blind."

My nose stopped bleeding.

Charlie sunk to the ground in a ball of human. I looked at him, and so did Adam. Charlie was crying, and I could hear him choking as the sobs wrenched his body. How could Adam _not_ take pity in that?

Adam only glared, but I could see he was pretty close to breaking. He turned to look at me. "Damn you. How could you?"

"How could I? It was an accident! I came down the stairs, and we toppled over each other."

"I doubt that such a coincidence is possible."

"You believe what you want to believe. Charlie and I are just friends."

He shook his head, and I couldn't help but groan. And Charlie kept saying what a jealous boyfriend _he_ was…Adam was much worse! I guess it must have looked pretty bad, but come on!

Later I found out that Adam and Charlie were planning to go out for breakfast before they had to get to class. They'd chosen later classes this semester, as did I.

Charlie looked at Adam, then buried himself back into his knees, which were tucked to his chest. Adam shook his head, and went to turn the corner when Luis bumped into him. Both looked surprised.

"Luis, you're skipping today?" I growled.

Adam shot me a look, as if telling me that I'd caused enough trouble already. "Hi Luis."

"Hi. Yeah Koon, I'm skipping…No, really. I'm out sick." He coughed and grinned, obviously faking it.

Adam smiled. It was the most consideration of Luis I'd seen him perform in the one and half years that I'd known him. Charlie looked crushed, and I offered him a hand. He shrugged it off, and picked himself up. He took one look at Adam, and ran back down the hall to his dorm. I turned to follow, and shoved Adam into Luis. 

"Preppy bastard." Yeah, I'm not the nicest guy when I'm pissed off. Adam was wrong there…just plain wrong. It _was_ a misunderstanding, but Adam made way too much of it.

When I got to Charlie's dorm, I knocked, only to be polite. "Charlie?"

No answer.

I let myself in. He was on his bed, looking about to suffocate himself. 

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he shook. "Adam?"

"No, it's me…"

He sighed. "Oh…"

Ouch - again. "Sorry - do you want me to leave?"

"No!" He sat up. "Please, don't."

So I stayed, and he brought out a secret stash of donuts. Yum! We ate breakfast, and he went to wash the tearstains off his face, so we could go to class. I sighed, and he looked at me.

"You know something…" He began.

"Huh?"

"Well, Adam and I…we've been through so much. We'll get over this. It's just a foolish little misunderstanding… it's no big deal." When he said it like that, it really didn't sound like a big deal. But it was! Adam seemed to be getting closer to Luis, and he seemed to think Charlie and I were going at it or something…In my perspective, Adam was definitely the wrong one.

As we walked to class, I saw Ken. It was clear to me after last night that we weren't a match. He was too timid for a guy like me. I was still fond of him, but I'd have to move on…It was lust, not love. It wouldn't be too hard either. I wasn't attached or anything.

Right now my focus was on Charlie - and vaguely on his boyfriend. Adam must have thought me something else when I preached to him about morals, and taking the other person's perspectives into consideration - which he didn't. The lecture had happened a few weeks before, and already I could almost feel myself drop down the social latter, into the pits and hell of evangelism.


	18. Act Hurt...

****

Charlie's POV

I couldn't believe it! How could he? It wasn't like that! I was daydreaming about it, obviously, because I sat in class and didn't hear a word the teacher said. It was the teacher with a grudge too. Mrs. Mortigan. 

She swatted my desk, and I gasped quickly, turning to look at her. I tilted my head, smiling.

"You like to push your luck, don't you Mister Conway?"

Ugh! Why did she always start the conversation with "Mister Conway"? It was annoying! I narrowed my eyes, and my smile faded until it was nothing.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that." I was awake this time…there was no excuse.

"You may be a jock, Charlie, but this is no excuse for your behavior." I was losing my nerve. I had two classes with her on Thursdays, and Adam was in this particular class. It had been the other class with her that I'd mouthed off before.

"I'm sorry."

She widened her eyes with surprise, and I could hear the rest of the class shift uncomfortably. Adam shot me a look, and I could see that out of the corner of my eye he was in as much pain as I was. 

"You're…sorry?" She echoed.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" It came out a bit more sharp than I expected.

I fought pretty hard to keep myself from looking straight at Adam. I mean, everyone on the team knew about us, and I didn't really care about the rest of 'em. I didn't want him to have to give in if that's not what he wanted. I know it wouldn't be the first time he'd have had to. But it wasn't going to be like that this time. I was determined…We were going to work _through_ it, not disregard it. He doesn't give me enough credit! I _do_ pick up on these things, after all.

The teacher eyed me, before the continued with her lecture. I couldn't hold it any longer. I looked straight at Adam, who looked back at me. He seemed confused, hurt, and shameful. He looked away quickly, sooner than I expected. After this class it was lunch, luckily.

The bell rang, and we erupted from our seats. I felt myself tugging Adam's shirt, and he frowned at me.

"What?"

"Can you just listen to me, please." It came out more desperate than intended, but he nodded anyway.

We walked into the lunchroom, where we sat next to each other. Koon came to sit with us, but I shook my head, and he walked away, looking somewhat dejected.

I looked at Adam. I really didn't know what I was going to say, but I had to say something to save myself. He interrupted my thoughts, just before I was about to begin.

"Charlie, I'm sorry." I looked up, surprised as Mrs. Mortigan had been when I told her that I was sorry.

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry…I was wrong to jump to conclusions." I had to agree with that. I nodded, and he kind of stared at me.

"So what really happened?" He said it in a tone that I guess must have been forced. It sounded curious, and like he really wanted to know what I had to say.

"I was waiting for you, and he came down the stairs and knocked me over. He gave me his hand to help me up, and I pulled him down too. He just, landed like that…it wasn't on purpose."

He seemed to give it some though, before shrugging.

"Okay…Tell him I'm sorry too."  
I could see Koon looking at us from across the room, and I waved him over. He got up, and walked over to our table.

"You can tell him yourself." He sat down in front of us, giving Adam a not-so-friendly look.

"Koon, Adam wants to tell you something." I spoke after a pause on both their parts.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm listening." We both looked at Adam, who narrowed his eyes at me, and swallowed.

He was easily intimidated, and I really shouldn't have put him in that situation. I could see him put his hands underneath the table so that Koon wouldn't see him shaking. I'd never noticed his behavior around other people. It struck me now that what had happened in his past really affected him. I bit my lip, and looked down. Koon didn't seem to notice.

"I'm…uh, sorry…" Adam managed. I was so incredibly pissed off at myself. I could be such a blockhead. But really, I hadn't even noticed how nervous he got around other men, and boys even. As Koon lifted his hand, and reached over the table, Adam flinched. My heart went out to him, but I didn't intervene. I probably should have.

Adam looked at Koon, who cocked his head. Reluctantly, Adam took Koon's hand and they shook.

"I'm sorry for callin' you a preppy bastard." He smiled. He forgot things so quickly, and forgave so easily…I could see how he could get taken advantage of.

Adam looked pretty relieved, and he even smiled too.

We went on eating our lunches in silence. Adam still looked pretty disturbed.

"Is there something wrong, Adam?" I frowned at him.

"Me? No--well…ye-No…No. Nothing's wrong." Koon and I exchanged glances, and I eyed Adam.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, uh, n-n-yes! I'm sure." This must be really serious. Adam almost never stuttered, unless something was really wrong. I turned my shoulders to face him. Koon looked concernedly at him.

"You can tell me, Adam."

"I'll have to sooner or later…" He looked up, realizing what he'd just said. I frowned deeply, and looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"I…well, my parents, uhm…They're…_We're…_like, uhm…" No matter how concerned I was, this was really weird of him. It was kind of hard not to laugh, but somehow I managed it. I could see Koon bite his lip out of the corner of my eye, too. Still, I persisted.

"You and your parents are…what?"

He looked at the clock, as if waiting for an excuse. He looked back and forth between Koon and I for a moment. Lunch ended, and he got up to leave. Koon stepped back, but stayed close enough to hear what we were saying. I grabbed Adam's sleeve, he spun around, looking as if he was fine.

"I guess I'll have to tell you later, then…" He walked off faster than usual.

Koon looked after him, and shrugged at me. We had our next class together, so we walked slowly. I tried to imagine what was going through Adam's head…  
What was wrong?


	19. Get Indignant!

****

Important! - I skipped around a bit…I didn't want to write a weeks-worth of chapters, when there's really nothing that's going to happen. So, this takes place a week and a half AFTER the last chapter. Thanks.

****

AN - There is an insinuation of smut in this chapter. I'm sorry if it offends anyone…Honestly, it's _not_ a romantic chapter. But I would like to apologize ahead of time for the people that may be offended.

****

Adam's POV

I sighed, walking into my dorm room. Luis said I was getting better at dancing, but I wasn't sure. In fact, he'd told me that I was the best he'd ever taught…but when I asked him how many people he'd taught, he blushed and changed the subject.

I was practicing the samba steps, when there was a knock on the door. I looked at it, and turned off the music.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Charlie came in. I smiled, and he frowned. I furrowed my brow, but tried to act casual.

"Something up?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question…for the millionth time!" Uh oh!

Yeah, I'd been avoiding the topic of my problems. I still hadn't told him that I was leaving…possibly never to return. I kept putting it off, and putting it off, and when he confronted me about it, I'd put if off, and change the subject. Obviously this had been bothering him; I swallowed fiercely, and frowned.

"So, Adam…what's wrong?"

I sighed softly, walking over to him. I had no idea where Luis was now, but he'd been pretty good in letting me have time along when I asked for it. I'd asked for it, and I didn't expect him to be back for a while. My frown deepened, as I looked into Charlie's hardened face.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?"

"Do we have to have this conversation now?" I put my hands at his waist, but he pushed me back, and away from him.

"Yeah, I think we do. Just tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't want to."

He glared at me, but released an anguished sigh.

"Jesus, Adam…why can't you tell me?" My eyes widened at his use of profanity, but I suppose I'd pushed him pretty far. He wouldn't stop until I told him.

"Just…because." I knew _that_ wouldn't work.

"Damn it! Tell me!" This wasn't a matter he was about to take lightly.

"Nothing is wrong! Can we please just forget about it?" I was close to begging…

"Do you think I'm just going to _forget_ that something's wrong?" He looked really mad…

"Well, no…but I wish you would."

"Well I'm not going to! I care too much for that." How touching…

"Please, Charlie…just forget about it." I was begging now…he'd pushed me to my limits.

"Adam!" He was raising his voice to a fever pitch.

"Shh! Charlie! You don't want everyone to hear you scream…" Okay, that's not really what I was thinking…but _you_ imagine what it was like! Okay, two gay guys, in a room together…alone, with one screaming the other's name. Right…WRONG! Well, I didn't want anyone getting any ideas.

He eyed me. He understood. Yeah, I didn't give him enough credit. He always knew what I was thinking. _Almost_ always anyway. He frowned, and I sighed, for the hundredth time that week.

His expression softened, and he moved back towards me. He was going to get me on a guilt trip, damn! I took my hand, and held it between both of his. With an almost sly smile, he nodded.

"I believe you. If you say nothing's wrong, then nothing's wrong."

I smiled, pulled him closer. He still looked pained for me. I sat down, and he sat next to me.

I looked down, frowning. I had to tell him sooner or later, so why not sooner? I had to. I just had to!

He sensed that I was about to tell him, and grew somber. I looked up at him. For the first time in what seemed like forever, my eyes filled with tears. Yeah, I'm serious…I was near crying.

"Adam, if it's this emotional for you…you don't _have_ to tell me." But I wanted to…I needed to. I'd delayed long enough.

"No, you need to hear this."

He shifted his position, so that he was facing me.

"My dad, well, you know how he got fired?" Charlie nodded.

"Well, he got a new job." Charlie nodded again, and let me continue. I kept pausing, and something on Charlie's face almost told me "_Get to the point._" So I tried.

"The job's in Buffalo."

"New York?" He frowned.

"Yeah." He didn't seem to get it. "We're moving to New York, Charlie."

He sat for a moment, considering. He looked at me, I knew it hadn't sunk in.

"You're going to school here thought, still, right?" Almost exactly what Luis had said.

"This semester. I have two weeks…Then they're transferring me to a military academy. They don't have a hockey team, either." The look on his face made me feel rueful to the whole thing, all over again. It made me want to have disowned my parents when I had a chance. I still can't believe to this day that I didn't. I've always believed in the goodness of people until they've done something to make me believe otherwise. I believed that my family could change…stupid me.

His breathing started to sound erratic, as he buried his head in his hands. I had had more time to deal with it, but I knew it was going to be hard.

"How long have you known?" Oh no…

"Almost two weeks…" He snapped up, eyeing me.

"And you didn't tell me?" I should have expected this.

"I was afraid to." Lame, I know.

"Oh, Adam…" He leaned forward to cradle me in his arms. This wasn't going to help. I needed to withdraw. But I was caught up in the moment…it might be our last.

"Charlie, I'm sorry for not telling you." He looked at me, the pain obvious. He was being strong…he was being strong for me. The knowledge of that caused me to break. The tears streamed down my cheeks, I buried my face into his shoulder. I would ask Luis if he and Charlie could switch dorms for just one night. I needed to be with him right now.


	20. One More Time!

****

AN - I'm sorry, yet again…this is a short chapter. =/

****

Charlie's POV

I woke up, and shifted gently. Adam's arms were around me, and I slipped silently out of them. I walked to my pile of clothes. I slipped on the clean ones that I'd brought over the night before. I sighed, after washing up and getting ready for school. I had no reason to, since classes didn't start for another two hours.

Adam stirred in the sheets. The innocent essence of his expression reminded me of what we'd done last night. I didn't want Adam to regret it afterwards, but he insisted that he wouldn't. So we…you know. It might seem weird, but if felt so right! All I wanted was Adam…forever.

That's what I'd thought last night. When I'd finally fallen asleep, it wasn't Adam that I dreamt about. It was Koon. I felt both guilty and confused, when I thought about it.

Adam's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at me.  
"Good morning…" He yawned.

"G'mornin' to you!" I sat down on the edge of his bed.

He took my hand and squeezed it gently. I pressed it to my lips. He sat up.

I smiled at him, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. He kissed my cheek, then backed off. He motioned to the pile of clothes that was his own.  
"Will you pass me some of that?" I tilted my head, and did so obligingly.

"I don't see the point, though…It's not like I haven't seen it all." I grinned deviously.

He smirked, and disregarded the clothes. He got out of bed, and strutted rather sheepishly in the buff to the bathroom. I laughed so hard that tears came to my eyes.

Seconds later, I heard the hum of the shower. I looked around his room. I saw the radio, with the samba music in it. I knew that Luis was just trying to be a 'friend', but I couldn't help think that he had an alternate aim.

Adam interrupted my thoughts as he burst out of the bathroom, and quickly dressed in his uniform. I smiled, and gratefully watched him. Like I said, I'm the hothead here!

I was walking towards him…The world's most devilish thoughts running through my mind…He caught me off guard, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and divulged me in a fiery kiss.

We stood, and he gave me a thorough run-down. I smiled, having the best time of my life.

He shuddered, and I tilted his head, brushing his lips against mine. I pushed him into the wall, loosing control of myself. I pressed him hard, or I must have, because he balked. He slipped away from me, under my arm, and locked himself in the bathroom. I knew it was locked, I tried the doorknob. 

"What's wrong, Adam?"

No answer.

"Adam! Talk to me!"

"Yo-you…"

"I what? What did I do?"

I heard him trembling.

"Adam? Please…"

He opened the door. I rushed to embrace him.

He shied away, and huddled back near his bed. I thought for sure that he would pull out some garlic and a cross to see if I was a vampire or something.

It struck me as odd, considering what we'd done the night before. Very odd.

"Charlie - stay there…don't move."

I obeyed.

"You just, made me…nervous…My dad did that once."

I remembered instantly, and sat down cross-legged.

"I'm so sorry, Adam…I completely forgot."

He shrugged. 

I felt horrible. How could I have been such a jackass?

"It's okay, Charlie…it just…I don't know what came over me."

"You don't need to explain! Really…I'm sorry."

He smiled at me, and moved to sit next to me on the floor. He leaned against my shoulder, and nestled his head into my neck. I put my arm around his shoulder, and he sighed.

"I love you Charlie."

"I wish you didn't have to leave…"

"That makes two of us."

I felt the tears coming to my eyes, as I looked down at him. I felt awful.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"Make me a promise…"

"What promise?"

"Promise me that you'll never forget me." He looked up at me. "Even after I'm gone."

"Oh, Cakey…I could never forget you. Never."

He seemed content, and closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead, and brushed his hair from his eyes.  
There was a knock on the door.

I shifted out from under Banks, and he stood up.

I opened the door, Adam looked at me, then straight ahead.

"Hey guys…"

"Hi Koon." I smiled.

"Hi." Adam half-smiled…I could sense that he still wasn't totally over the preppy bastard comment.

"You guys want to go out for breakfast?"

I looked at Adam, and he shrugged.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Okay. Let's go."

We all left the room, closing the door behind us.


	21. Rember Me Always

****

AN - Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up…I have faith in this fic, because I finally have inspiration! Yippee!

****

Adam's POV

Charlie and Koon walked in front of me. They seemed very indulged in their conversation, and I suppose I'd gotten used to it. Whenever I was around the two of them, I felt incredibly left out. It was as if they didn't know I existed. We got into Koon's car…he was more preppy than me, let me tell you!

His parents spoiled him rotten, and even thought it was kind of obvious that he didn't come from the most perfect family, he got whatever he wanted…or almost. His car was a Pontiac Firebird in bright scarlet.

Koon was driving, naturally. Charlie sat in the passenger's seat, which left me crammed into the back of the little convertible. Koon and Charlie were whispering madly, as if they hadn't talked in years. I really couldn't hear their conversation, considering that I was barely awake, and they were mumbling.

We pulled out of the campus and Koon sped for a Dunkin' Donuts drive-through.

He swerved the car expertly next to the speaker, only then turning to me.

"What do you want?"

"Uh…A bagel." I shrugged…I wasn't even hungry. So, this was his idea of breakfast.

"Coffee?" He was still looking at me.

I looked at Charlie, pretty much exasperated.

"I can't have caffeine…Orange juice or something." He looked at me quizzically.

Charlie spoke up.

"He has a stomach ulcer. He's started taking his medicine again because the hockey season's over, so he can't have caffeine." Koon nodded, I half-glared at Charlie. I could have told him myself if I'd wanted him to know!

Charlie and Koon ordered our 'breakfast' and we pulled into a parking space to eat. They talked amongst themselves as we ate, and I poked at the cream-cheese covered bagel in near disgust.

Charlie turned around and looked at me.

"Koon and I were planning to go see a movie tonight, do you want to come?" My eyes must have widened a considerable amount, because Charlie looked rather taken back.

"No, no way…I wouldn't want to intrude." Koon cocked his head at me. I hated it when he did that.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me, but shrugged.

"Fine…suit yourself."

I could tell that he was going to have a 'long talk' with me about jealousy. He seemed to enjoy lecturing me, even when it wasn't me that was the problem. I was so tired of giving in to everything. In a way, I was glad that I was moving.

I looked around, at all the other cars that had parked for their poor excuse for 'breakfast'. Koon, having finished looked at both Charlie and me.

"Ready to go?"

I cast him a look that said, _Need you ask?_ And Charlie nodded with a smile.

He revved the engine, showing off, and we sped out of the parking lot, heading back to the school. Both he and Charlie had their eyes off the road, Charlie looking around at the joggers, and Koon observing the scenery.

"Do you know how to drive?" I snapped, and he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Yeah, I do!" He raised both his eyebrows, but kept his eyes on the road.

Charlie glared at me.

"You can be nice, you know."

I made a face…I was in a seriously bad mood.

"Fuck off, Charlie."

Both he and Koon exchanged glances and Charlie looked at me, stunned.

"What's your problem?"

"Can you just leave me alone?" I was definitely not going to cave that easy.

'Fine, Banks." He turned around in his seat, disregarding me.

Koon still had both his eyebrows raised. I was never going to forget this.

We pulled into the campus, and I didn't even wait for him to stop the car. I jumped out from the back, and walked towards the school. I went to my dorm and locked the door. Minutes later, there were muffled whispers outside.

Then a knock.

"Go away." I shouted.

"Adam…Why are you being so…moody?" Charlie's voice rang clear.

"Oh, I dunno, Charlie… Maybe it's because…"

"Because what?" His tone was firm.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Adam…"

I heard another voice.

"Charlie, just leave him. You don't want to make him more angry."

Koon. The thought made me even angrier than before. Maybe I was acting immature, but I sure as hell had a right to be.

I heard Charlie sigh, and then footsteps as they both walked away.

I beat my fist into my pillow. Then I looked at the clock. It was nearly time for me to go to school. I threw on my Varsity jacket, and made my way to class. Luckily it was one of our easy classes.

I made up my mind that I would have to talk to Luis. - He seemed to be the only one that understood me lately.

____________________________________________________________________________________

****

AN - Okay, I dunno if anyone but Victory knows where I'm going with this .. but hopefully there will be lots more action in the following chapters.


	22. I will never forget...

****

AN- I apologize for my sluggishness, I'm. very. slow. lol - well, here it is!  
**Dedication** - This is to Joyful - thanks for getting on my back about hurrying up and writing this!

****

Luis's POV

After school, Adam rushed up to me. He smiled, and I could tell just by looking at him that there was a problem between he and Charlie.

"Hey, Luis." He called out before he was even within ten yards of me.

When we met up, we started walking towards our dorm room.

Adam and I had been spending quite a bit of time together in the past two weeks. I felt like I knew him much better, and I suppose he thought he knew me well too. Charlie seemed to be neglecting him more and more, and so he spent more and more time on his dance steps. The samba is not an easy dance; on the contrary, it is very hard to master, and make look natural, so that it's not cheap looking.

Adam was very dedicated, and it was obvious that when he put his mind to something, it wouldn't go uncompleted. I admired him for that much.

He was strong…Stronger than anyone ever gave him credit for. Looking back on everything I knew about him, it was very obvious that he held a very bold persona. He had a lasting impression…some one that I would never forget.

"Is something wrong?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, nothing, why?" He frowned.

"Just wondering. You seem a little…different."

We reached our dorm room, and we walked in. Adam darted for the tape machine, but I stopped him.

"Talk to me…what's going on?"

He sighed, and reluctantly sat down. I sat down across from him. This had to be pretty serious if we were sitting down.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you." He inhaled deeply. "Is it just me, or has Charlie been ignoring me lately?"

"No, Adam, it's not just you…he _is_ ignoring you to some extent." I frowned. I nearly hated Charlie for what he'd been putting Adam through.

"Well, I've had enough of it. I'm not gone yet! He's acting like I don't exist. Well, almost. All he does is hang around with Koon. They're even going to see a movie together!" His ears were turning red. I had to calm him down.

"Shh, Adam. I've seen it too. He's acting like you've already left. I don't agree with it, but I can't tell him to change - he wouldn't listen." I sighed, and he echoed me.

"I know, I know…I just wish he wasn't." I felt incredibly guilty, for some reason, which I am unsure of.

There were tears in Adam's eyes. I knew he would be in pain after he left, and that Charlie, although he might be in pain too, had already distanced himself enough that the emotion would be minimal.

"Damn him…" I mumbled, but Adam looked at me crossly.

"Are we going to dance, or sit here blabbering?" His down-to-earth tone made me want to laugh, cry, and dance all at once.

We stood, and Adam flipped on the cassette. We assumed the proper position, and a soft, gentle, lulling tune, mixed with a fiery beat in an odd, but enchanting composition, rang through our ears.

I silently counted, and I knew he was doing the same. Our steps were familiar. Back. Forward. Rightside. Leftside. Warm-ups.

The tempo quickened, and our steps grew more intricate. I hadn't introduced him to the hardest moves, and I planned not to, in fact. They were moves that not even I knew much about, such as lifts, mainly.

I spun him in towards me, then back out. I remembered the first time we'd done that, and he'd nearly crushed the bones in my foot. At that moment I had wondered why I was even teaching him, but I knew why, now. I was teaching him, because it helped him. It took his mind off Charlie, and everything else. Hockey, for him, would always be a reminder. Perhaps the samba would remind him of better things.

After a deal of time, when we'd both worked up a sweat, the song came to an end. He dipped me to the right, as the finale's final beat concluded the piece.

We separated, awkwardly. And I went to our kitchenette, to get us a drink. I passed him the glass of water, nearly ignoring mine as I watched him drink greedily from the lip of the glass.

My feelings for him were not smothered, as one might have thought. I loved him, more than ever before. I knew it was love. Love - the feeling that made your heart rush to your toes when the person left…the feeling of loyalty, to do whatever you could to make that person feel wonderful, and content. Whatever I could do for him, I would do without hesitation. I loved him.

He finished, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve carelessly. I grinned from behind my glass of cold, clear water. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Luis."

"You're very welcome. It was my pleasure. It's been a long time since I've been able to dance with some one who didn't demolish the art." He blushed, ever so slightly.

"Don't do that! My ego will explode!" He smiled - He loved it.

I sighed softly, sitting down on my bed.

Adam followed suit, sitting across from me.

He looked almost as guilty as I felt. I had to wonder why he seemed guilty, I mean, I knew why I was -I was almost sure that I was part of the problem between he and Charlie- but I didn't know why he was.

He seemed to read my thoughts.  
"Maybe I'm spending too much time here, when I should be kissing his ass, and trying to make up with him."

I bit my lip - the last thing I wanted was to see him unhappy, and I knew I shouldn't be so selfish as to try and keep him here.

He looked at me, something strange flickering across his expression - something that I didn't recognize.

He leaned forward, towards me, his tongue darting over his lips.

He held the expression that I'd seen so many times…when he was with Charlie. This was what I wanted. This was exactly what I'd dreamed about. It was perfect, wonderful, I should have been happy…but I felt awful. This was wrong. He didn't love _me_…he loved Charlie.

This was wrong.

____________________________________________________________________________________

****

AN - I'm sorry if like, the last half of this really sucks. I wrote it while watching [sort of] Dawson's Creek. I mean - That show used to be so amazing…Now, it's really depressing. Pacey's in trouble -mocks him- Audrey's pissed -mocks her- Okay, I'm so evil…shhh - that's a secret.


	23. But I have already forgotten...

****

Dedication - This is dedicated to Sarah…Skittles and Apples - the **best** combination [at least they make for entertainment during boring movies with half-naked women -puke-]   
**AN** - I honestly hated The Scorpion King [accept for the desert/sand storm sequence] …sorry for those of you who liked it…the dedication is bashing it major, inside joke-wise…forgive me =) And I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this written. I've been off the computer for a few days -mutters something about parents and sloppy rooms- I missed DC last night, so… raar! I'm ready to unload.. bwahahahaaaa

****

Koon's POV

I couldn't believe how easily Charlie backed off after Adam's scene earlier today. He actually made a _point_ of avoiding him!

After school, Charlie and I headed off to the movies, as planned. It was some war-flick…my idea. I'm not really into the whole war-thing, but I'm no pacifist, and the movie looked interesting… as interesting as a war-flick can be.

Once we got there, we discovered that we had missed the first ten minutes. There were only two other people in the theater besides us, and they were busying themselves - if you catch my drift.

We sat down quickly, and the movie started immediately.

We hadn't had a chance to get drinks, or popcorn, or anything, because we arrived right before the movie was set to start. Luckily for us, there were a lot of previews before the movie, and we made it just in time.

About a half-hour into the movie, when nothing particularly interesting was going on, Charlie began to lean into the armrest.

I wasn't unsettled, at that point, but eventually he began to get a little too close for comfort.

I shifted awkwardly in my seat, and looked at him.

"I'm going to get a drink, want anything?"

He nodded, and stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling out a five-dollar bill. With a smile, he placed it gingerly in my palm, using his hand to wrap my fingers around it. I swallowed, and pulled away, a bit more jumpy than I expected.

"What do you want?" I was leaning pretty far away from him.

"Skittles, please."

I darted quickly from the theater. He didn't have to tell me twice.

I got to the counter, and bought my drink. I used Charlie's money to buy him a Hershey bar.

When it came time to be heading back to the theater, and Charlie, I was hesitant. I didn't know what thoughts he had on me, and I didn't want to know.

Adam seemed to assume that I was into Charlie. He was dead wrong. Charlie and I were just friends, that's all _I_ wanted. I didn't agree with the way Charlie was handling Adam's 'move' at all, but I wasn't him, and I didn't want to preach.

I slipped into my seat, handing Charlie his change, and his Skittles. He tore the mouth of the package gingerly, and began to eat them, slowly…almost tediously.

I sipped my soda through the tapered straw, and didn't notice Charlie leaning towards me.

His voice came like a hiss in my ear, and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Want one?" He motioned to the package of Skittles.

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly.

I was still wary of him, for at least a dozen reasons. Charlie was definitely hormone-driven. He had a one-track mind. His loyalties were in the wrong place. Like I said before…I dreaded the feminine, and its coming. [1]

Charlie leaned over, and I held out my hand for him to put the 'fruity' sphere into it. The sphere never came.

I thought at first that he had dropped it, but there was no 'ping-ping' of candy dropping on the tile floor. Instead, he kept leaning closer as I leaned away.

In a sudden motion, on his part, he nearly leapt on me. He pressed his lips to mine, and I struggled beneath him. He had the advantage of surprise.

I shook my head, trying to pry him loose. His hands were based at the nape of my neck, with little hope of coming unglued. With his tongue, he pressed a Skittle through my lips.

I'd been trying to purse my lips closed, but I opened my mouth widely, so that I wouldn't choke on the small candy. He took brilliant advantage of it, and inserted both lips and tongue into the space between my labium. [2]

I clearly rejected him, trying hard to slither away. Soon, I had squirmed my way to the floor. Charlie eagerly followed, to my disgust and displeasure.

He pressed his body firmly against me, and finally burst away from him. I propped myself up, catching my breath at first.

Charlie's shocked, but smitten eyes met mine, and my own eyes expanded. His self-pleased smirk turned my stomach, and I moved further away from him.

My expression must have shown my exact emotions of nauseating horror, because he sneered.

"Don't be such a stiff." He winked. "You liked it."  
  
Spitting out the Skittle, which I had nearly forgotten about, and glaring at him, I shifted, rising from the ground.

"You're the biggest asshole I've ever met." With that, I turned and sped from the theater.

_________________________________________________________________________

[1] In an earlier chapter he mentioned that he found himself to be masculine so-far…  
[2] Labium is another word for lip - just incase you didn't know…And I don't use the thesaurus too much, I actually _know_ that word and _use_ it!

Forgive my feisty mood… glad to post this, finally.


	24. Had I Always Pictured It So?

****

Note - Okay…sorry - slow to update again! Argh! Yes, I did just argh…I'm so sorry…updating quickly. Multiple - character…heh.

****

Dedication - I have to dedicate this one to Star…She's been waiting for this.. and waiting.. and waiting. And one you read the chapter, you'll know what she's been waiting for…Has something to do with A/L. That's all I'll say. Enjoy!

****

Charlie's POV

I watched him leave and sighed softly. The movie didn't matter to me anymore. What had I just done? Of course Koon wasn't interested in me! How could I have expected him to be?

I sat on the floor, slightly stunned, for a few minutes. After a while I got up, deciding that there was no point in watching the movie while my thoughts were so scattered. I walked out into the lobby and, with my head down, out the door.

I had expected Koon to take his car and leave me stranded, so I planned to catch the bus. But when I walked out into the parking lot, he was waiting for me. I raised an eyebrow and walked towards to where he sat, in his Firebird.

"You waited?"

"I wasn't going to leave you without a ride…" He frowned.

"Oh…right." I stood awkwardly, glancing up at him every-so-often.

"Are you gonna get in?" He eyed me, and his tone was almost sharp. I nodded and opened the car door, slipping gingerly into the cushioned seat.

He changed the gears, and soon enough we were on our way back to the dorms. The silence was strange, but there wasn't much I could do…I'd caused it.

****

Adam's POV

I leaned forward, even closer to Luis. His eyes flickered with a strange emotion, and I didn't recognize it.

I swallowed slowly, and raised my hand to his cheek. He paused, but lifted his own hand to mine, stroking my fingers gently.

My tongue roved over my lips, they were slightly chapped from the thawing winter, but it didn't matter to me…or, it wouldn't if the time came that I needed to use them. I half-smiled at Luis, and he reciprocated as I shifted forward on the mattress.

I was still across from him, and he leaned forward too. Our faces were close…more close than ever, closer than we were when we were dancing.

I brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, and we began the slow melting process.

I pulled him forward, so that he was half standing, have kneeling, but hunched over. I pulled him down on me, and he straddled my body, placing his knees on either side of me.

I half-laughed, because the look on his face was of pure terror. He smiled too, and sat down next to me.

"Sorry." He was blushing, and I laughed again.

"Am I really that terrifying?" I poked him playfully in the ribs. He giggled, and shook his head.

****

Charlie's POV

I was feeling sort of uncomfortable, sitting in the car next to Koon. My conscience was playing games with my mind, and I thought that for sure he was going to drop me off in a secluded area and leave me there for the vultures. 

I looked at him tentatively, and half-smiled. He rolled his eyes and kept them on the road.

"Koon?" I started softly.

"What?" He snapped back.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't really care. What you did was not only disgusting, but you betrayed Adam too." He frowned, and I knew that if we weren't driving he'd have given me the dirtiest look.

"I know, I know…but really…I _am_ sorry." I really was, too.

"I bet you are." He sneered, turning into the driveway of Eden Hall.

He parked the car silently, and as he went to get out of the car, I caught him by the shoulder.

"Sit down." It was more demanding that I'd meant it. "Please…we need to talk."

He scowled, and sighed, and sat down reluctantly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Look, I think I read all your signals wrong. I thought you wanted that…I thought you were interested." He cocked his head at me, and I had to look away.

He frowned, but allowed me to continue.

"I'm really sorry…Koon, you have to believe me. If I'd known you weren't -" He cut me off.

"Listen Charlie, you don't need to explain. I know what you're thinking - I know what you _were_ thinking. I've been there…done that…" He was very serious…but I never really thought he was the type to make a move on an unknowing person.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…before I knew that you and Adam were together…-"

****

Adam's POV

I was ready to try again, and Luis was beaming at me - I couldn't hold back any longer.

We were nestled next to each other, and he was unaware that I wasn't ready to give up on him. I leaned forward, and caught him in a breathlessly passionate kiss. His eyes widened in surprise, but I closed mine before I could see what his expression changed to.

The kiss was unlike any other. When I kissed Charlie, it was obvious that he felt for me, but he didn't give it his all. He always had his mind on something else…something different. With Luis, it was so pure…so…untouched. It was obvious that Luis had never kissed a man before. He held the tender forcefulness that you needed when kissing a young woman, but he was still hesitant, and I adored him for it.

Wrapping my arms over his shoulders, I smiled as we separated tentatively. I knew it was wrong…but it seemed so right.

Had I always imagined it so?

****

Charlie's POV

"…So, I fought against it - and in the end, it turned out to be that I was wrong…and just had to let everything go. She never spoke to me again." He sighed.

As he'd told his story, we'd begun walking to Adam's room. I wanted to apologize for my behavior that morning, and curfew was nearly upon us, so we'd decided to go inside.

He looked at me expectantly, as we rounded the corner to our dorms.

"I don't know what to say, Koon." And I really didn't!

He smiled, and nodded. His words had greatly affected me. He'd been in almost the same situation, only with a girl. He'd lost her both as a friend, and as his first love. Touching story, really.

I opened the door to Adam's room, and swung it 'round grandly. I was beaming as I stepped into the room, but my expression immediately fell.

Koon followed me in, and I heard him inhale as well. Adam and Luis were together, on Adam's bed, kissing in a most raunchy[1] fashion.

Adam looked up at me, his eyes wide like a frightened puppy. Luis, his face flushed, scurried over to his side of the room. I blinked continuously at them, and Koon cocked his head (typical). 

I took Adam by his shirt collar and threw him into the hall, where he stumbled, but regained his balance. I followed him out and slammed the door behind us, leaving a baffled Koon and Luis behind.

I walked towards Adam. I was livid. I was angrier than I'd ever been in my entire life. I knew I shouldn't have been, since I'd done almost the same thing by kissing Koon, but I was the jealous type…this wouldn't go unnoticed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

[1] I love that word…it's fantabulous!

Okay, This was a long chapter, and a cliffhanger at that! I'm sorry, my friends…you'll just have to wait. I'll try and update sooner, this time…please forgive me.


	25. Dimwitted Nonce

****

Charlie's POV

He pressed himself instinctively against the wall as I walked towards him. He had the expression of guilt and I should have been wearing it too…But I wasn't.

"How could you?" I advanced on him, until his back was flattened against the wall, and I was in his face. He couldn't bring himself to respond.

"Here I am…come to apologize for acting like a jerk this morning, to find you…" I didn't need to drive the point; he looked plenty remorseful.

"I…I'm sorry." His voice was soft…weak almost. I would have given any number of things to have known what was going through his mind right then. I shook my head at him.

"Why?" It was more demanding than I wanted it to sound, but he looked no more daunted than before.

"I…I thought you didn't…thought you wouldn't…" He swallowed and blinked at me.

"What did you think?" I shouted, taking his shoulders and shaking them as gently as I could through my anger.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore!" He shouted back at me. Only now could I see the tears welling up in his eyes. I was slightly stunned for a moment, and found myself staring.

I almost felt for him…almost.

"How could you think that?" I lowered my voice. It was a stupid question, which I needn't have asked. I knew the answer. I'd been ignoring him, spending more time with Koon and being a selfish ass! I felt bad about it, but he was leaving…and…it wouldn't help anything if I was so attached when he left that I wore black for the rest of my life.

"You seemed…you seemed taken." He managed, blinking back his emotion.

"I what?" I snapped, eyeing him. That was another question I needn't have asked. I knew he was referring to Koon, and how much time I'd been spending with him. I silently uttered a prayer that this would turn out for the best, although I should have known better.

"You seemed…preoccupied. Like you had your eye on some one else…like I was leaving, so you were getting ready to find fresh meat to pounce on the moment I left." I muttered a string of curse words under my breath. He knew. That's the first time it really donned on me…

He knew me far too well for me to get away with pulling a stunt like I'd just done. I couldn't lay all the blame on him and hope to get away with it. He'd seen what was going on with me, and with Koon. It was all in the eyes. He didn't have to say a word…I just knew. He'd known what I'd been planning to do once he left…he knew that I had my eye on Koon. He knew it all. I guess you can't be another person's other half without knowing them…but this was eerie. His eyes flashed the story for my to read, and it swept me with anger…boiling rage.

I turned away from him, running my hand through my hair. I made a mental note to go have it cut sometime soon. I didn't think about my hair for very long, however. My thoughts were on what he'd just said. I knew that he'd known, but I had no idea _how_ he'd figured it out. Within reason, I'd expect him to be skeptical, but never did I expect him to _know_. It was obvious to me, now, that he did.

When I turned to look back at him, his expression, through his tears, held an almost smitten hint. This sent my already lit fuses sizzling to the depths of my agitation. I clenched my fist at my side, and struck. It was as quick as lightening, and I kid you not.

The second contact was made, I regretted it. I'd punched him in the stomach, and he'd bent forward. His eyes rolled slightly back, so that I could see the whites of them. I shuddered, and drew my fist back immediately.

So much for not being a selfish ass! I'd just lost myself! I'd known that he'd had an ulcer, and I'd punched him anyway. I knew that he was fighting it, and just barely keeping ahead…but I'd punched him anyway. I didn't actually know _why_ I'd punched him, but I had.

He began to sink to the floor, crouching against the wall. I inhaled slowly, and stepped back. Watching the destruction, I felt like I could kick myself.

Instead of kicking myself, I stepped quickly forward, gaining momentum, and kicked him full in the side. I immediately took a few stumbling steps backwards, and began breathing erratically.

This was exactly the kind of treatment he'd received as a kid…what was I thinking? How was I going to gain his trust now? I closed my eyes slowly, and rubbed my forehead.

I re-opened my eyes and looked down the hallway…no one was there, and there were no signs of anyone coming. I watched as he began to cough violently, his entire body shaking with the force of it. I shook my head in shame. _How could you, Charlie?_

I walked forward towards the wall, furious at myself. I considered the power-white wall for a moment, and seemed to be staring it down.

As sudden as my strike to Adam, I lashed out at the wall, drawing back slowly, as I could barely move my hand. My knuckles were shrouded by crimson, and I wiped it absently off on my jacket. I looked down at Adam, and the guilt from everything finally swept over me.

Tears were drawn to my eyes as I looked down at him. He was still groaning in pain.

I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I'd never had an ulcer, or any stomach problems, come to think…So, I really couldn't relate to how much pain he was in. The fact that it was a lot was rather obvious. _I_ had caused that pain… I had caused him so much pain in the past two weeks. Everything seemed like it was falling apart, and as I was contemplating my fate, our dorm-room door began to swing open.

I nearly jumped a foot in the air, and looked back down at Adam, who was breaking out in a cold sweat. I felt my chest heave, as Koon's face peeped out of the doorway. I looked down the hall a final time; to make sure there wasn't anyone else around.

Then…

I ran.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AN - Sorry, it's kind of a short chapter… =P was a bit longer, but Word froze and I lost a lot of it - I forgot some of it when I went to re-do it, so… Enjoy!


	26. A Different Side

****

Koon's POV

I stepped out into the hall, turning to see Charlie's retreating figure. Luis followed me out, and gasped when he saw Adam. I inhaled sharply as I saw him, too. It wasn't a pretty sight.

He was writhing in pain on the floor, and as I stepped towards him, he flinched involuntarily.

"Adam?" I spoke softly, kneeling so as to meet him at an even level. I didn't want him to feel intimidated.

He grunted a response, and I supposed he must have recognized me, because he didn't seem happy to see me.

Luis stood behind me, peering over my shoulder, looking close to tears. Adam whimpered, and I lifted his shoulders off the floor. He looked at me strangely, and I picked him up.

I carried him into the dorm, with Luis nipping at my heels.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt bad? Will he be okay? Is he even alive?!"

I turned, with Adam still in my arms. [1] "Will you shut up?!" He did.

I put Adam on his bed, and went to the bathroom to get a damp facecloth. When I came back, Luis was crouching next to him, stroking the back of his hand and whispering into his ear. Adam wasn't paying attention to him, but was looking at me. It was almost as if he were trying to tell me something.

I walked over the where Luis was, and snorted. He looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"You lousy coward…get the hell out of my way." I shoved him, and he sat, shuddering.

I sat on the edge of Adam's bed, and wiped a few beads of sweat off his forehead, brushing his bangs back, off his face.

I brushed the cloth slowly up his cheeks, and his breathing began to steady. I could feel the tension in him begin to subside, but not completely.

His eyes, still watching me, almost suspiciously, averted suddenly, to Luis. I followed his gaze, and after staring Luis down, looked back at Adam. He blinked at me.

"Make him leave." He whispered, and I nodded, getting up. Luis knew I meant to kick him out, so he scurried towards the door.

"Okay…okay…leaving." Then he disappeared out the door. He was nothing but slime and I'd thought so since the day I met him.

I walked back to where Adam was, and sat down again. The sweat had re-gathered, and I wiped it off again with my cloth.

He looked at me as if I had grown a second head, and I stopped, looking at him questioningly.

"Something wrong?" I cocked my head at him, and he giggled. I squared myself to him, trying to do anything that would set him off laughing, or anything that might cause him to hurt himself. From what I'd heard, his ulcer was pretty serious.

"It's just…this is a side of you that I've never seen before. You seem so…" He paused, leaving it unfinished and searching for the right word. Silently I tried to guess what it would be. _Idiotic? Sappy? Wimpy?_

"…Sensitive." He concluded, and I blushed.

I didn't know whether it was a good thing, or a bad thing. He giggled again, and caught my hand.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." There was something in his tone that held an obvious melancholy. He seemed unusually calm, too.

I squeezed his hand, then released it. I must have still been flushed, because he put his hand to my forehead. When I looked at him, he, himself, seemed concerned.

"Are you okay, Koon?" His tone held compassion…I was jealous of it. He could be emotional, and it was kind of obvious that he often was…. I wanted to be able to have that kind of freedom. - I longed for it.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I looked at him, leaning forward. "Are you?"

He nodded, patting his stomach with pride, and almost as if he were imitating an expecting woman. "…Pain comes and goes, he just triggered a spasm." I nodded slowly, a realization beginning to form in my mind.

Charlie did this.

My attitude suddenly changed, and I tried to be patient and sit there with Adam, but I couldn't. I got up, and Adam followed me with his eyes.

"Are you leaving?"

"No…" I muttered, "Not just yet."

I was looking around the room. I'm not sure why, but I thought maybe if I could find something to talk about, I could understand Adam better.

I knew the all-star hockey player, with war paint under his eyes, and a puck in hand…I knew _Banks_, but I didn't know _Adam_. I didn't know the sensitive, intelligent, charming teenager that he was…all I knew was the bullheaded Banks. I had misjudged him entirely, and now I felt guilty, and ashamed at the way I had treated him before.

On his dresser, was an ancient-looking book. I picked it up, and raised my eyebrows at it. I opened it up and red from an age-stained page.

"Weep no more, my blessed king,  
for your suffering shall be short-lived.  
Cease your cursed unending cries,  
for, sir, not yet all is lost.  
In beauty, truth and sometimes love…  
Feelings may wither, but never die." [2]

Adam, who had begun to doze off, now stared at me unblinking. There were tears in his eyes. I put the book down abruptly.

"Sorry." He shook his head.

"Please, don't be."

I frowned, and looked at the door. I knew what I had to do. Why had I let Charlie take him out there to begin with?

"I'm glad we had this talk, Adam. I'm glad you're okay…but I have to go…" _Make that bastard pay, that is._

He seemed to read my thoughts, and as I turned to leave, he called after me.

"Don't be too hard on him, Koon." I looked back at him, with a knowing smile.

"Okay…get some rest, you hear?"

"Yeah, okay."

I left…in search of Charlie.

____________________________________________________________________________________

[1] Kinda like the sound of that *grins*

[2] All rights reserved to moi!

I will try and get another chapter up as soon as possible! I will be gone May 31-June 3 on a trip with Maine Magic… We're going to Regionals [for the *counts* seventh time!] Wish me luck!


	27. Revelation

****

Dedication - This is to Star, my dear... My adoptive mother! lol Yes, this is for her, because she's the big Adam/Luis 'shipper. =) Love you Staaaar!

****

Luis's POV

I came back after a bit, seeing as I didn't want to run into Koon. And to think I thought perhaps Mr. Kyle Capuano was a good person. I obviously thought wrong!

Adam was dozing when I returned. I sat at the edge of his bed. He roused, and I smiled down at his grinning face.

"Hi, sleepy." I whispered.

He answered by wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling my down next to him. I smiled and kissed his not quickly. I shoved aside all my doubts, as he settled into my arms.

He looked up after a while, and planted a rough, hungry kiss on my lips. I smiled and tugged him closer. The kiss was needy, and no, it was not gently. It was sultry, and immoral. It was a most guilty kiss, and I found myself enjoying it, even more than the first, innocent, pure kiss we'd exchanged.

As I held his lips to mine, pressing my hands to the back of his head, he slipped his hands around my waist. He shifted so that his hips were pressed firmly against mine.

His hands roved up my back, dragging my shirt with them. His hands pawed my back, leaving soft, red claw marks. A low moan rose involuntarily from depths of my gut, up through my throat, and out of my mouth.

He tried to ease my shirt over my head, and I trembled. I could feel myself quiver with anticipation, and almost called out, for no particular reason. Once my shirt was off, he darted for my pants. At first I thought it couldn't get any better, but my conscience caught up with me.

__

Damn morals, I thought as I slipped out of his binding hold and onto the floor. He peered over the edge at me, grinning as if he were about to climb down after me.

"No, Adam." I managed, between gasps. My breathing was heavy, and despite my desire...my need...my want for him, I couldn't bring myself to do such a horrible thing. He didn't love me. He just needed someone to comfort him. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time, and I'm willing to bet he would have eagerly welcomed anyone else that might have happened to be there.

"What?" He quirked his eyebrows. His breathing was as erratic, if not more so, than mine was.

"I...I can't do this." I watched his expression change from lust-filled to confusion.

"Why? Is it me? Did I do something, say something?" I shook my head, backing a bit further away from him.

"No, it's not you. Well...not the way you're thinking." He tilted his head, prodding an explanation. I swallowed, reaching tentatively to gather my shirt.

"I'm not the one you want to do this with. No matter how much shit Charlie's put you through; you're always going to love him. I understand that. And I'm not going to do this, just so you can spite him. You'll regret it in the long-run." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, trying to bring myself back down. "Adam, it's not right. It's for your own good that we don't do this. You and Charlie will make up, and then you'll have it hanging over you like a cloud, 'I really shouldn't have done that'. So, despite anything I might feel for you, I'm stopping. We're not going to do this."

He stared at me, pointedly. After blinking a bit, he got up. It was pretty obvious that he hadn't been at all aroused, he wasn't shaky, and the pouch of his pants showed no signs...me, on the other hand...I could have been better...and less obvious. He walked over to me and helped me off the ground, then pulled me into a hug. It was a hug that I'll remember for as long as I'll live. It was a hug of friendship.

At that moment, I realized that friendship was good enough. He patted me on the shoulder, and I reveled in his embrace. So strong... All the things he'd overcome...

"Thank you, Luis." He pulled away, smiling at me. "Thank you. You're really more smart than we all give you credit for." His face turned slightly sour, and he looked away. "I'm really going to miss you."  
I shook my head and put my hand firmly on his shoulder. "Don't think about it. I'll write you. You'll write back. We'll keep in touch. Maybe the ducks can come visit you sometime..."

He shrugged, "Yeah, sure..." And with a sigh, he sat back down, looking up at me. "Thanks again, Luis." I smiled and nodded.

"The pleasure's all mine."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

****

AN - First off, I'd like to say... yes. That's it for Luis and Adam. (For Scarlette anyway) Sorry this is short, I had a point, I made the point, I ended the chapter. The next one might be about the same length... just the duel between Koon and Charlie *grin* this should be excellent fun...  
The end is in sight! I see two more chapters and a word from me! Whooo! The parting shouldn't be too long, and I'll try to get the next part out asap.. I'll be gone for five days, starting Friday. Like I said, asap!


	28. Confessions of Charlie Conway

Charlie's POV

I ran down the hall and dove into my room. I slammed the door behind me, pressing my back against it. I hung my head, putting both palms over it. What had I just done?

Suddenly, the door behind me began to move. It was gentle at first, and then it moved with the force of a two-ton tractor! I slid across the floor, propelled by the door. Koon stepped in; he looked around before looking straight at me with a glare.

"You asshole!" I blinked a few times before shaking my head.

"You don't understand… you can't judge."

"I saw what you did! Trust me, I can judge…even if I can't…I will, because that's what I do." His tone was sharp, but calm at the same time.

For a moment, there was no noise, save my heavy breathing, and his. Then I sneezed, and his frown deepened.

"You hurt him, Charlie." I hated this…Koon and I had been getting along… I mean, _really_ getting along for the first time in weeks! And now, well…we weren't getting along, to say the least.

"I…I - I didn't mean to!" His eyes narrowed; there was no cute little tilting of his head in _this_ conversation.

"You can't tell me you didn't fucking _mean_ to hurt him! You beat him up, Charlie!" He was raising his voice, and I motioned with my hands for him to keep it down. He grunted and walked over to where I was. I shrunk back in fear; I didn't know what the giant was capable of. For all I knew, he could have had rippling, bulging muscles under that uniform.

"You think I'm going to hurt you?" He seemed slightly amused.

"N-No…" I relaxed a bit, still keeping my guard up. I still didn't know whether or not he would try to hurt me. He seemed pretty angry. I swallowed, still looking up at him, as if to beg for mercy.

"Get up." I obliged quickly, without protest. "I'm giving you one chance…just this _one_ chance… explain yourself." I blinked at him. What did he expect me to say? Gathering everything, digging deep into the past and everything Adam and I had been through.

"Well, it's a long story."

"I have a long time." I looked at him, and he sat down on the edge of my bed. I had no idea where Guy was, or when he'd be home…I just hoped we'd have time to 'talk'. I nodded, clearing my throat and gathering my thoughts.

"Well, back when we were originally the Ducks, Adam and I were close friends…his dad beat him, and my step-dad beat me. One time, Adam's dad beat him so bad that he was hospitalized for weeks. After that, I started standing up to my step-dad, but that made him more angry, and he beat me harder…So I turned him in…That's really the end of _that_ part…So much has happened since then, but that's all that's really important _here_." He seemed thoughtful, and I considered confiding in him.

It was a war. On one side was my instinct to shut him out, everyone I'd ever confided in, save Adam, had hurt me…used it against me. On the other side, the stronger side, was the need to get everything out into the open…the need to stop bottling everything up inside me. The mortal side won over

"It's…it's like there's years of pain, imprinted in my mind… Wh-when I get in a situation, where I have lots of anger, and I don't know how to handle it, I lash out. I…I loose control. I need help, Koon…I know it's not supposed to happen like that, no matter how many people tell me that it's fine, that I just need to use their little 'anger management' tricks, it doesn't help… there's no helping me. I'm way beyond help. I don't even recognize myself when I get like that. The angrier I get at myself, the more physical I get. It scares me…" He looked at the ground, then tentatively met my gaze.

"Charlie, I had no idea…There _is_ help for you. It's just a matter of getting it." He seemed nearly stunned to silence, and I wasn't very surprised. I'd just confided in him, more than I'd ever told anyone, even Adam… Adam just wasn't the ideal person to talk to…I mean, we'd been through so much, that I almost found it _hard_ to talk to him.

"I…I'm going to…I see that I need to, now…" My eyes started to fill with tears. Koon nodded.

"Has this happened before…I mean, you seem pretty calm." My eyes widened slightly - I hadn't expected him to start asking questions.

"Uh…yeah, it has…a few times." I avoided his gaze, as he shook his head, looking towards the ground.

"God, Charlie… and why does he keep coming back to you?" The question was more directed to himself than me, but I answered it anyway.

"Well, _I_ keep going back to _him_. He…he keeps taking me back. Love's a funny thing…But, I…I don't know what I'd ever do if he _didn't_ take me back. I would self-destruct. I'd go mad! I'd be angry at myself, and I'd go take it out on some one else, and if there was no one else around to take it out on, I'd probably take it out on myself… maybe even commit suicide." He leaned forward, concerned.

"He loves you…I can tell it, just…I can tell it." I snorted, and he shook his head, sighing.

"Well, enough about me…what about you? You're a good-looking guy…why don't _you_ have a pretty girl on your arm? Boy, even." He avoided my gaze and his cheeks began to tint a slight pink.

"I…I'm waiting for the right person." I raised my eyebrows.

"Person?" He didn't specify whether he meant a woman, or a man…

"Person." He confirmed, still avoiding my gaze.

So, he was in the middle? No, maybe I was just assuming things…jumping to conclusions and all. But I couldn't help but wonder…

He looked at me, solemnity etched in his features.

"You need to go talk to him, Charlie." I swallowed, hanging my head.

"I can't."

"You _have_ to… If you don't, there's some one else who'll move in to comfort him. We both know who, and neither one of us want that…" He frowned. "So get back in there and talk to 'im!" He half-smiled.

I smiled back at him, getting up to leave. As an afterthought, I turned back around and hugged him…he'd helped me more than he'd ever know.

"Thank you…for everything." He smiled and mouthed the word 'Go!' and I turned, running back to Adam's room to talk to him.

That's when the sick realization came, that I had no idea _what_ I was going to say…


	29. I'll be with you in your dreams...

****

Charlie's POV

I walked to Adam's dorm, but no one was there. I rushed to the window next to Luis' bed. Adam was lying out on the lawn, asleep.

Taking a deep breath and rearranging my thoughts, I walked outside.

I made my way over to Adam, slowly, so not to draw attention.

I sat down next to him, my eyes falling to his soft features. He looked like an angel when he slept.

I reached out to stroke his cheek, brushing a few loose strands of hair from his forehead.

Loosing myself, tears threatened at me eyes. How could I have been such a jerk? He was leaving…I might never see him again.

If I could turn back time…

****

Adam's POV

I felt a sudden warmth against my cheek, and my eyes fluttered open.

Charlie's face was inches from mine, and he was staring at me intently.

I was calm for a moment, then all the memories of the events of the past week came flooding back, and I sat up quickly, staring at him, and scooting backwards (away).

"Adam…" His eyes were sad as they met mine.

"You…" He bit his lip, and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Adam." I snorted, glaring at him.

"You know, that's exactly how my father said it." He swallowed, blinking and sniffing. His eyes were beginning to grow red and bloodshot. I knew I had inflicted pain…It was an open wound, and I had stuck my finger in it.

"I know you have no reason to forgive me…again." I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. "Please…just hear me out."

I nodded at looked away, and the ground. I began counting blades of grass.

"I'm going to get help, Adam. Before, I was afraid of being another statistic. All my life I've been a statistic…but I can get over that…I _will_ get over it…Just for you." I looked back at him, our gazes meeting and locking together.

When I looked into his eyes, I could read him like a book. It was both a curse and a blessing. Blessing this time, as I could easily see how solemn he was, and that he was telling the truth.

"You're serious?" I needn't have asked. He nodded, swallowing back his tears.

"I wouldn't lie about that." He closed his eyes, bowing his head. I crawled forward, towards him. I ignored the curious bystanders, and reached out to touch his cheek.

"I forgive you…" He looked up at me, the first real smile I had seen from him in months appearing on his face.

I tried to smile back at him, but I couldn't. The hot sting of tears pricked against the back of my eyes. Charlie saw my distress immediately, and pulled me towards him, cradling my shoulders in his strong, safe arms. I rested my head on his chest, and I could feel his heart beating.

In that moment…I felt a part of him. I felt like we were meant to be together…that we could overcome all obstacles, no matter how cruel. It was fate that I was transferred to the Ducks' team all those years ago…fate.

"I don't want to go, Charlie…I don't want to go." I choked out, salty liquid flowing down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Shh…It's going to be okay… We'll get through this… We always do." He didn't look as confident as he sounded, though.

"Charlie…I can't… I _won't_!" He shook his head.

"I'll call you every day. I'll email you…I'll _mail_ you." He kissed my forehead, trying to reassure me.

"It's not the same, Charlie…" The people who had been staring now decided to mind their own business, not that we'd paid any attention to them in the first place.

"Shh…" He kept telling me, "It's going to be okay." But I kept crying…I couldn't stop.

"If I'm gone when you wake up…" I choked, through my tears. It caught Charlie off guard, and the tears rimmed his eyes, like a stifled waterfall.

"Please don't cry…" He mumbled, trying to blink back his tears.

"And if I'm gone when you wake up…" We were both sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's not goodbye."

"Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress."

"Remember me…" Charlie buried his face in my hair.

"Remember me." I filled in.

"'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams." He whispered, and I buried my head in his chest.

"I love you so much." I whispered, my mind racing through everything we'd been through. I didn't want to have to let go of him.

"Adam…" He took a deep breath, tilting my head to face him. "I'll be right here waiting for you."

My lower lip trembled, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

He kept whispering, "I love you, Adam. Don't ever forget that."

How could I forget?

I would give up breathing just to stay with him until the end of time.

If only it were that easy.


	30. Take Your Steps Away From Me

****

Koon's POV

So it had finally come. It had been the day that we'd all been counting down for. The day that we all had been looking at - the end of the term, the end of the reign of the Ducks as we knew them, the supposed end of Charlie and Adam.

It had been this day, of all days, that had been filled with a spirit of hope, flickering from all our lips with every good bye that was uttered, and every regret that remained unspoken. This day was the deadline. Had we made it?

The film over my eyes was having a particularly hard time wearing away on this morning. And even as the sun rolled up over the hills in the East, it was not a day that any of us were looking forward to.

My lips, parched and cracked, opened to inhale a dry breath of air. And, smelling of sweat and clothed in rumpled garments from the previous day, I made my way to the door, to where I knew the finale would be played out.

As expected, there were two lone figures sitting by the lake. The stockier figure's arm was wrapped around the slimmer boy's waist, whose head was resting comfortably upon the broad-built shoulder of our captain. I was tempted to stand at a distance and watch the ritualistic happenings that would lead up to Adam's departure. Buffalo was a pretty notable distance from our Eden Hall…I'm sure neither of them needed to be reminded of that, however.

Through the past few months, comments and insults had flown back and forth. Not to mention the punches and lies that had grown spitefully along with them. And even as I set to the task of approaching the pair of uniformed peers, I wondered what they were thinking…feeling…

What would they have done differently? How could any of us have avoided the systematic flow of chaos that had ensued so sporadically? Was there anything at all that we could have used to maneuver around it?

Did any of that even matter now?

I could only assume that Charlie had taken my advice and gone to see Adam. And from there, I could only assume further that they were now an item again. For some reason, I found deep content in seeing them together, as peaceful as they were.

It was the kind of feeling that left an odd stirring of calm in the pit of your stomach, which gradually worked its way through your body, giving you an almost numb feeling…but a good one.

There was a soft breeze blowing around us…the sort of breeze that lifted your spirits with it, and carried it into the sky where it twirled and danced with the sunbeams that you had trouble recognizing.

But there was also an eerie silence over the whole area. That could have been chalked up to the fact that it was barely five in the morning, and most of the school was asleep, or just being roused from their dreamless slumbers.

However, I had a feeling that Charlie and Adam had been up long before I'd decided to join them.

Maybe this was good for them. Maybe the distance would help. But we'd find that out in due time…

I didn't envy them in the least. If I'd been in either of their shoes, I'm not sure how I would have coped. And it wasn't that I didn't have a similar story - it was that I was not in love…love _always_ complicated things. My tastes of it were as bittersweet as dark chocolate with a pungent aftertaste. Needless to say, I was not exceedingly eager to try my unmarred hand at it any time soon.

With a harsh swallow of air that reminded me of delicate porcelain, I took those fateful last steps towards the idle couple with fixed stares and downcast frowns on their pallid facades.

No words crossed the threshold of my lips, for they would have failed my intentions. I did not wish to interrupt what seemed to be the last few moments of complete understanding the two boys would share before Adam's departure.

They spoke no words to me, but their heads turned and their gazes crept up to meet mine, steady and wretchedly stolid. The sole area of feeling in my body while under those lonesome stares was my feet, oddly enough.

There was a rustling from just overhead, and the three of us craned our necks to see what rascal had shattered the coherent silence which had previously lain over us as a sheet of glass is lain over diamonds in a showcase. We were the diamonds, with newfound luster, staring through the sheen at a small intruder whose time was spent scrambling up and down trees.

But I was the only one who seemed to take offense to the unfortunate presence of this estranged creature. Soft sighs like satin rose from the earth where my two friends were perched, still attached and tranquil.

This was their way of saying good bye? I'd never seen anything like it, and it rather perplexed me. Where they used to saying good bye? Had they practiced and rehearsed many times for this moment?

Somehow I wouldn't have been terribly surprised to find that they had. Each of them was aloof in his own way, and that made if very hard to muse on the foundations of their relationship. Not that it was any of my business in the first place, and meddling, I suppose was what had gotten us into this predicament in the first place.

So I took a step back, joining the ranks of the rodents that scampered between voids and wove through comfortable lapses of repose.

Like an audience member I watched, to no one's dismay, the gentle care in which each boy took the other. Tender kisses that seemed to mean more now, with an imposing obstacle, than before, when the stakes of discrimination had been high as the monsoon rains in India, were exchanged with utmost adoration.

And love passed through the hollow gap between branches, as cliched as a fairy-tale, watching over the duo that bred magic too many times to remember. It was almost as though, now, when it was nearly too late, things were making the transition from havoc to levels of normality that had been in the past.

Charlie and Adam _were_, but the moment had passed, and Adam's slender shadow rose wordlessly. Tears behind his sea-green eyes, he ducked his head from my gaze, the pink shine in his cheeks having replaced the flush of rage, and the hideous aura of helplessness he had once held, had seemed to melt away overnight, as Charlie's mood of hatred had.

When the sandy brown's shadow had risen to his level, the two performed that unfamiliar dance…the dance that one acted when they hadn't given up just yet. I had never witnessed it before, and watched open-mouthed and aching at the effortless choreography.

A fluid embrace, similar to the liquid coat upon their cheeks. Soft whispers and prodding noses where ears lay hidden below tufts of thick, unkempt hair.

I'd never know what it was they murmured to each other in those last few moments, but a feeling of revelry sought my lungs when hope and promise, holding hands, flicked across Adam's expression.

The dainty boy let his eyes trail towards me, and this acknowledgement was enough.

His footsteps led away, that dawn…further away than any of us could have imagined.

Shuddering breaths wrought the lone chassis that stood just a few feet from me. Immeasurable sorrow cloaked him, and it was with heavy reluctance that he turned for the lake. I watched his expression become neutral, calm like he had been moments before.

And somehow, I believed he was still sitting with Adam beneath that tree.

I believe it's easier to think that way.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The End.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Maya, who, throughout the last year, has helped me develop as a writer. These pieces can be found on fictionpress.net under the pen name of Collegiates. Yes, that was a shameless plug.

This was also for Koon - the budding, blossoming character that got his official start right here in these pages. It is for every character that followed his creation, and every character that will follow theirs.

I would also like to apologize for the 14-month wait that has been endured for this last chapter. In all honesty, I meant never to complete it. But strange things happen and sometimes stories just need an ending.

And with this, I'm hanging up my hat and quill. After more than a year of loathing the memory of this story, I think this last chapter says it all. But now I'm ready to officially retire from this unfortunate genre of fanfiction. Anything in the future will probably be co-written, and even that flaunts itself a bit sketchy.

Finally, thank you to those of you who read this ending. And those of you who have endured the ups and downs of this story and that which came before it.


End file.
